Secrets in the Shadows
by Lucicelo
Summary: AU: Hisoka never wandered out of his home to witness Muraki's crime and receive the curse. Yet, his time at home didn't turn out better. There are mysterious occurrences at the Kurosaki manor which progressively grew worse. He doesn't know how to survive in his home not when the supposed curse of his family affects him in different ways.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I guess this is sort of an AU since Hisoka never left his room to go outside and witness Muraki's crime. So instead, he fears the voice he hears in his home due to his empath abilities. Hisoka could have heard the Yatonokami but passed it off as something else since he probably wasn't taught about the full details of the family's curse. His parents are still scared of him but Nagare shows indications of caring for him. He's still a shitty dad though._

_Trigger warning: Talk of Hisoka scratching himself until he bleeds. Indications of past abuse by the snake god but not explicit. Indication that Rui holds off eating. The scales on Nagare's body._

_I hope you enjoy it and leave a review to tell what you think._

_-Lucicelo_

* * *

Chapter 1

Hisoka sat near the sliding doors, his nimble fingers still remained on his lap. His bright green eyes were dull, lost in his thoughts. He attempted to block his mind from the harsh emotions coming from his mother. It was impossible. She couldn't stand to look at him. When he was close to her, they grew stronger. His jaw clenched. He tucked a strand blond hair behind his ear. Keeping his eyes on the birds perched on the cherry tree near his room. He heard their chirping, the branches rustling when they took flight. Spring was in full bloom. Petals fell into the clear water of the koi pond with a slight gust of wind.

He kept an ear out for anyone coming to open his door. Informing him on when he was able to walk the grounds or leaving his lunch next to his bed. Days passed in complete boredom. The books his tutors gave him only served to entertain him for so long. Not that he could ask for any books for entertainment. Half the time, he wondered how he could escape such a monotone existence. The hatred from his parents got to him. The rest of his family only addressed him during family meetings. No true friends to speak of.

He rubbed his temples. His heart ached for company yet he trusted no one. The whole town, the servants, his relatives, no one thought about his own feelings.

It was better staying alone.

Keeping his empath abilities a secret meant that no one hurt or betrayed him. The last person he considered a friend figured out his ability. His ex-friend wasn't allowed back on the Kurosaki grounds. He heard the boy's family disappeared in the night. It wasn't hard to hide his anguish at having no friends. He made himself emotionless to anything his family whispered about him. He couldn't remember the last time he talked to someone his own age.

His tutors wouldn't engage in any conversations outside of the curriculum. He knew the family kept servants close to any rooms which served as his classroom. Only to disclose any odd occurrences between him and his tutors. They didn't want the heir of the Kurosaki line picking up anything. His mind needed to remain untainted. Just so he wouldn't get the idea to escape his duties.

A knock came to the wood near the sliding door which lead inside of the manor. Hisoka kept his eyes on the cherry blossom trees. He didn't want to go outside of his room. He had no choice in the matter though, nothing was ever his choice in this family.

If it was possible, they would control his feelings as well.

The door slid open an inch. "Young master, your math tutor has arrived."

The immense feeling of boredom and annoyance came off of this woman in waves. The polite demeanor at the manor fooled the family. Hisoka knew many despised having remained to work at the manor. Many of the staff had generations working for the Kurosaki family. Going back to the original founder of the clan. The modern era left more opportunities than working for an old family.

Plenty of the servants held onto deep resentments but never voiced it. They kept their comments hidden in whispers. Hisoka figured their true thoughts a long time ago. At least his ability made him see the inner person behind the smiles he received. Long ago, he tossed aside the naive child who believed fake assurances and smiles.

Hisoka fixed up his yukata before he got on his feet. "I will arrive shortly, thank you for informing me."

"Of course, young master."

The door closed completely and he heard the woman's steps disappearing down the hall. Her feelings didn't diminish, they only grew stronger as the distance grew larger. She might leave their employment soon.

Hisoka frowned as he rubbed his unblemished hands. He covered himself with a loose sweater to chase away the cold. Grabbing his math supplies and his gloves to stop people from touching his skin. His ability grew stronger when he touched someone. He figured this out when he touched his mother and saw some visions he never disclosed.

He didn't hate his tutors but they were such a bore.

* * *

Nagare remained seated in the middle of the room. Avoiding the spots on his body where he had not bandaged the scales yet. Every single day, new ones appeared on his skin. He needed to change his bandages and soak in the tub again. Having found new remedies for his skin, they helped a bit but didn't heal anything. It only managed to relieve the itching so he wouldn't give into the urge and do it in public. He finished his meal, one his staff sat outside of the room, waiting to take away his dishes. The door open a few inches, she remained still. Her eyes straight ahead. Members of the staff passed her in the hallway. Some kneeling down to give her information or she whispered something in their ears.

Nagare ignored the matter they gossiped when they were in the middle of their job. They finished their work on time and without complaint. Hearing their gossip was better than the dead silence which accompanied the manor. Ever since he was a child, his father made sure his sons didn't make noise. Both of them raised as possible heirs to the Kurosaki line. They couldn't act like normal civilians.

After he took over, he noticed the staff relaxed and retained their work ethic. Without their old master's stricter rules, the older generation felt comfortable. Although, he knew they told the new staff to follow everything to the letter.

Nagare coughed into his hand as the young lady got up from her place and went inside of his room. She was a new hire who was related to an older kitchen cook that recommended her in high regard. The girl had not messed up. He was sure her relative gave her advice about the manor and kept training her.

"Will you need dinner in your room as well, master?"

"Yes," Nagare answered as he fought the urge to rub his eyes.

"Will young Hisoka dine in here with you as well?" She inquired, her fingers gripped the tray as she realized her mistake.

Of course, Hisoka never ate a meal with his parents unless company was over. The kitchen staff warned her never to ask questions about his heir and his wife. It was better to do the job and keep from getting noticed from the head of the family. She was sure the master only knew the oldest staff he had and the new ones just went past his head. He had other things to remember, it didn't bother her.

Nagare told her. "No, let him eat in his bedroom. Stay with him until he finished everything. Tell someone else to wait on my dishes." He kept holding his cup in his hands, a coaster was right beside him on the floor. "Have the regular person from the staff sit inside with Rui until she finishes." He wasn't blind to her mess up.

She nodded her head, keeping her mouth shut, she left the room with the tray in her arms. It took her a moment to close the door with her free hand. She went down the hall toward the kitchen. Her footsteps faded and the hallway went completely quiet.

**Good riddance. Your staff is so droll it's irritating to see them wander around this place.**

Nagare froze. _What was it doing here? _He checked over his shoulder, the disgusting figure of the Yatonokami slithered into the room. A hidden door blended with the wall made it so the being wouldn't wander through the manor. At the night of his father's demise, he saw the door ajar. The scales and peeling skin. He almost emptied his stomach when he gazed at his father on his death bed. It was through full will which kept himself together. His bandages scattered around the room. Blood pooled underneath his head when he had a vicious cough fest. Through his coughs, he explained everything the master of the house entailed.

Including the presence of the snake god.

He almost ran out of he room when the snake made his first appearance. Slithering out of the open door. Piercing eyes kept him in place. His father's stern command to remain still. He didn't dare disobey the late master of the manor. His father pointed at him, appointing him as the new master. Yatonokami made his way toward him. It curled around him, his tongue running down his face. The late master took his last breath at that moment.

His older brother never let him live it down. He ranted about how his little brother stole his role. Claiming, he convinced his father in his frail mind to change his mind. He wondered if Iwao understood the obligations as the master of the Kurosaki family. Every single time they met, he saw the resentment in his eyes. His stares at every new bandage he sported. He didn't understand how someone _wanted_ to gain this title.

With daylight still out, the snake never entered the room. He didn't understand why it made an appearance.

Turning back around, he sipped his tea. Trying to make it seem that he had not noticed it come in or hear its voice.

**Nagare, don't you dare ignore me. **His tongue peeked out, smelling the air. **I have not smelled your heir in a while, where is he?**

Nagare placed his cup onto the coaster on the floor, he couldn't ignore him for long. "Hisoka has no need to come to this section of the manor. His whole attention is in his studies not pleasantries."

**Hmm..bring him around more often. His smell is so tantalizing.**

Nagare curled his hand on the fabric of his yukata. Gripping it until his hand quivered from the pressure. His face impassive, his body language rigid. Keeping his mouth shut, he kept his eyes on the wood paneling of the door. He counted backwards. Trying not to lash out at the snake for fear of his punishments at night.

**I will enjoy dirtying his soul. You will make due until he takes your place.**

It disgusted him. He had no choice but to support this monster's wants and needs. He refused to weaken in front of it or give up his pride. He came from a proud lineage of samurai, their spirits strong and unbreakable.

"Hisoka is not my heir."

**What?** The snake god inquired. Nagare couldn't figure out its tone, he might assume it was curious in nature. **He was born from your cursed seed, he is the heir.**

"He is not fit. Another one will be born soon."

The snake let out a hollow laugh, it brought a shiver to Nagare's spine. **Your wife has not laid with you since the birth of your heir. Don't lie to me.**

The Kurosaki family urged him for another heir. It was in case Hisoka didn't work out to their favor. His father had two to choose from, the generations before him did the same. Only a select few knew of Hisoka's defects. This was why he needed another child to take his place. His heart clenched. Recalling his oldest child, her tombstone remained untouched after so many years. The family would kill his next child if a daughter resulted in birth again.

Rui saw the downfall of her sister but had no choice but to marry him months afterwards. When the news of her pregnancy surfaced. She prayed for a son throughout her pregnancy. When Hisoka was born, he saw the relief in the faces of the town and the whole family. Their hopes resided in this one child to keep the snake god from roaming the world. Although, he didn't know if Iwao could take his place if he had no more sons. The family records gave no sign if the master had a choice to resign his position. He wanted nothing more than to abandon this place but the snake had his hooks into him.

Death was his escape.

In a way, he wanted to distance Hisoka from this beast. His innocent son. The one born into a cursed family. He didn't understand him, afraid of what he could do with his gifts. Yet, he still cared for him but placed a barrier to keep him away from him. At least Hisoka's older sister escaped this hell. Not that Yatonokami wanted women. All the masters since the first Kurosaki were men, this never changed.

"There is an insistence for another child." Nagare furrowed his eyebrows. "Children die of diseases all the time. Hisoka is weak."

**How precious. You care for the boy. **The snake mocked him. **Your father offered you and your brother when you two were young. He couldn't take what I did with him every single night. He was such a fragile man.**

Nagare couldn't take it anymore, he turned and glared at him. "Quiet beast!"

Silence permeated the room. Nagare bit the inside of his cheek for having lost his composure.

Yatanokami moved an inch. Nagare braced himself for a reprimand when the snake's head snapped to the right. Footsteps echoed in the room, footsteps of a certain young boy. Nagare's eyes widened when he saw the sign of a smirk on the snake's face.

* * *

At times, he heard a cruel evil voice whenever he left his room. He only ever heard the voice when he walked near his father's room. Every time he heard it, his gift went on high alert. It pushed him to leave the area immediately. He would have left a long time ago but he had no accumulated money and no one to take him in. The dark thoughts made his skin crawl. He wanted to scratch different areas until he bled. The sinful release of the pain blocked away the voice. A doctor got called when his father found the patches of scratches on his arms. The doctor didn't tell anyone, only his father knew of his little tic.

He heard his father muttering to himself at times. Even if he didn't hear him with his own ears, he read his thoughts. He had such disappointment in his heir. Hisoka knew his father couldn't stand looking at him let alone speak to him. The empathy and the sudden urge to scratch certain spots for no reason. Of course, his traditional father wouldn't find what he discovered any appealing. He made sure it remained a guarded secret. Any word of his defective mannerisms was a guarded secret.

The image was already on shaky grounds. His mother slept in the room across from the main bedroom. Her appearance growing more unkempt as the years passed on. She distanced herself from everyone. His mother had not spoken to him since his empath abilities surfaced. Any time he crossed paths with her, she ignored him. Not even giving him any acknowledgement. It hurt him. She was his mother after all. Despite the lack of good memories, he had hoped she would show him some affection.

As the years passed, his hope diminished.

His father only required his presence for evaluations. To inform him of what he had done wrong, improvements, avoiding any sign of his _defect_. Something about his father made him shiver but not in fear. His gift flared up when he picked up a dark emotion coming around his father. He didn't want to find out the origin. There was enough anguish traveling the manor for him to play detective.

Hisoka gulped as he walked down the hall toward the outer gardens. They contained a bigger variety of flowers and he wanted to look at them for a while. The cherry blossoms were on his side of the manor. He grew tired of looking at them all the time. He carried his math books in his glove covered hands close to his chest. There was a small window of time where he wandered the gardens. His kendo instructor arrived later on in the afternoon.

**Finally, he has come close to me.**

Hisoka shivered, hurrying down the hall, he tried making himself quiet. He always got lectured on running down the halls. As the heir to the Kurosaki line, it prevented him from doing anything _normal_. The rest of the children in town avoided him now that he turned thirteen. He didn't understand. His family was the most revered in the town. If anything, they would want their children to come talk to him.

**I hear him walking closer and closer.**

He couldn't remember a time he _didn't_ hear that voice. When he was a child, he dared to ask his mother about a voice who laughed in their home. His mother only stared at him in horror before scurrying down the hall. The next time he saw her, she helped dress him for the festival. Playing the role of a doting mother. Hisoka felt her forced mannerisms the whole time. The moment they entered the manor she left him.

Also, bandages appeared on his father's right arm.

**A perfect pure vessel for me to taint.**

Hisoka gritted his teeth as the voice grew faint with each step he took. He entered the kitchen. Void of any servants, he closed the door behind him and went to serve himself some water. He tried ignoring the voice, the cruel laughter going through the manor. He felt safer inside of his underground room. Despite his _punishments_, he felt safer in there. The quietness of the room served to calm his ability and he remained in his thoughts.

The voice never traveled down there.

Gratefulness filled his body when he didn't hear anything else. At times, someone from the kitchen staff brought him food. The evil voice was at bay. Maybe it was the distance from the main section which made the voice dim.

He took a long gulp of water. His green eyes didn't move away from the door. That wooden door separated him from the _voice._

* * *

Nagare stood up on his feet, the scales on his body burned.

This was a new development. He didn't expect but it turned into a common occurrence. Assuming the snake god did this on purpose, it was just sadistic. Not that it cared for anyone in his family, it enjoyed watching them in pain. It tortured Rui through psychological means. He couldn't tell her psychologist a legend caused her spiral into madness. He didn't know how _it_ wanted to go after Hisoka. It went after heirs at the death bed of the master.

Hisoka was safe for a few more decades before he died or succumbed to the beast's torture.

_Hisoka, why are you over here?_ He gritted his teeth as he took a step back, his back hit the wall. Sliding down, he breathed through his nose as a wave of pain went through him.

**I will see you tonight. **Promise of pain lingered in its tone as it went back through the door, it closed shut.

Nagare gulped as he rubbed the sections of scales with his hand. Trying to bring some sort of relief. He moved the bandages aside. Shivering when his fingers came into contact with the scales. He sighed, applying pressure as he remained where he sat. Pain still traveled through his body. He mentally cursed the beast that caused the trembles happening to his hands.

A Kurosaki never let anyone push them down, stronger than any beast.

Showing weakness was a step toward failure.

* * *

Hisoka remained still when he watched his mother roam the halls. Her dark curls, a mess over her shoulders. She wore a silk kimono in a dark color. Her eyes dull and soulless. Years had passed since he held up a conversation with her. When he was little, he thought spending time with her would ease the tension. She might show him affection but nothing came out of it. He had no idea what to even start with even if he wanted to talk to her.

His father warned him _not_ to interact with her. The doctor wanted her free of stress and it seemed _he_ caused the biggest one in her life. This hurt him when he heard the doctor informing his father. He saw so many children cling to their mothers and he couldn't do that with his own.

He averted his eyes when her eyes landed on him.

She took a few steps to him. Her small hand reached out and caressed his side bangs. From his peripheral vision, he saw her thin wrist. She always looked small to him but not to the extent that her hand was a twig. He worried for her from a distance, not that he could talk to her. At least, he knew that someone from the kitchen stayed with her to make sure she ate all her food. His father caught onto her delicate state and cared enough to try to give her some help.

Hisoka looked up at her and saw her fascination with his hair. His hair was similar like his father's. Soft blond tint and short. Yet, his own hair had bangs on his forehead and his father didn't have them. He inherited all his looks from him. He heard the whispering around the town on whether or not he was his mother's child. Not that they cared. The town was small enough to create boredom for gossip to start flying.

Hisoka didn't move an inch. Her soft hands ran through his hair and he thought he saw an inkling of a smile on her face. Her feelings of sadness permeated through her but Hisoka managed to keep himself together. As a child, he caught onto her concealed feelings. She never had a happy thought in her body but he felt other emotions from her. What he saw the most from her was fear. He didn't know whether her feelings directed at him or not.

Moments later, she finished touching his hair. She continued on her way and Hisoka watched her leave. He didn't question her motives for their brief interaction.

Reaching up his hand, he touched the section of his hair. The spot where his mother had paid attention to moments ago. He sighed, it was no use thinking she might hold positive emotions for him. Besides, he didn't want his father finding out. He didn't make any movement to speak to her.

It was enough for his father to punish him anyway.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I'm placing Miya as 18 in this fic. Akane is just some random character that is a pretty old staff member who has seen a lot of things. Yes, this is the chapter Muraki is mentioned but not by name but through the murder he committed when Hisoka was 13. __I would like to think Hisoka was hypnotized out of the manor and the slam he heard snapped him out of it._

_Hisoka might try to find parental figures in other people who are not his parents. They neglected him after all. Which is why he likes his archery and kendo instructor. But he will still try to gain some recognition from his parents. After this chapter, Hisoka is kept an eye on more than ever. He is not sick due to Muraki's curse but the family is more paranoid after the death of their matriarch._

_-Lucicelo_

* * *

Chapter 2

Hisoka couldn't sleep. Scrunching his eyes, he punched his pillow to make it comfortable. It didn't work. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he gripped onto the pillow. Applying pressure in between his arms. He tried blocking any noise from his mind. Through thinking about anything other than the evil voice. Green pastures, the cherry blossom tress, Hisoka gritted his teeth. Nothing worked.

His lack of sleep happened whenever he heard the voice. At night, he heard a distinct groaning and the laughter grew more prominent. During those nights, Hisoka hated having his empath abilities. They pushed up the effect of the darkness onto him. He suffocated under the pressure. He had no idea why everyone ignored the signs. The horrible occurrences continued on. Not that he could comment on it, his father blamed anything he commented as a result on his gift. He wasn't allowed to show any sign that he even had such an ability in front of anyone.

As he moved onto a different side, the blanket slipped from the top of his head. His eyes caught onto the red light illuminating the room. Sitting up, he peeked out the sliding door. It lead to the cherry blossom tree outside of his room. Shock etched on his face to find a red moon outside in the sky. His white pristine sheets turned pink from the red light. A feeling went through him to explore the area. The ominous atmosphere in the manor made him want to escape for a brief moment.

Moving his feet from under his sheets, he pushed himself onto his feet. His eyes never strayed from the moon. Almost as if he was in the middle of a trance. Wrapped up in the allure, Hisoka reached his hand up, his eyes glazed over. His hand curled. His arm fell limp on his side, turning toward the door. With each step he took toward the door, he fell deeper into the spell. His hand managed to touch the wooden paneling of the door. Something inside of his mind nagged him to fight whatever controlled him. Hisoka was too tired to fight.

A slam from the other side of the manor broke him out of the trance.

Hisoka blinked. He trembled as he looked down at his hands. Something about that moon made him lose control of his own body.

He peeked over his shoulder and the red light still came inside of his room. Hurrying to sliding door, he closed it shut. He went to his bed, held his pillow in his arms. Trying to keep himself away from the light, he kept his eyes directed at the door. It seemed the door blocked any of the effects of the light. This brought him some relief but he didn't know how long it would last.

He hoped it was soon.

It scared him that something outside of the manor doors managed to hypnotize him. He rubbed his green eyes. Burrowing his face in his pillow, he tried to keep his eyes on the door. His mind went on overdrive as an onslaught of dread and fear coursed through his body. A pair of mismatched silver eyes appeared inside of his head. This man slammed a knife down. His malicious smirk scared him. Blood squirted onto his white clothing and his pale face. He felt the pleasure of the murderer's crime through his bones. Hisoka's belly stirred, threatening to spill through his mouth. He managed to keep himself together.

Before he passed out, he thought he heard the most cringing scream he ever heard in his life.

* * *

In the morning when the staff went to wake up Hisoka, they found him sitting on his futon. His arms clenching his pillow in a death grip. His form hunched over the pillow. They noticed the sliding door which lead outside had a stack of books in front of it. They walked inside with trepidation. Thinking something bad happened to Hisoka and they tried not to panic. Relief showed on their faces when they saw him breathing.

Akane saw odd things coming from the young Kurosaki heir. Some closed incidents earned the young man in the isolation room in the basement. There was an extension to make sure he couldn't escape the room. Not that he ever did. He remained in the corner with a far off look in his eyes when she went to take him his food. He would no doubt grow up as beautiful as the master, he had no characteristics of his mother. Lady Rui avoided the boy like the plague any moment they saw each other.

She didn't know why no one could touch him. He seemed starved for attention at times. His gaze lingered on his parents. He saw the signs of resentment brewing inside of him. Having no voice of authority, she stayed as a silent observer.

She kept any of these thoughts to herself. She worked in that family long enough to keep herself from speaking about the oddities out loud. Sure, the women gossiped about anything in town. There was an unspoken rule in the staff of never spreading rumors. Anything about the Kurosaki, it meant they remained careful. The family was powerful enough to make them disappear. The town wouldn't object to make them happy. She saw her fair share of disappearances. Some of them were of people she knew on a personal level.

Moving the books back to the bookcase, she opened the sliding doors. Cherry blossom petals floated into the room and landed onto Hisoka's futon. After Hisoka woke up she would clean them up before he went off to his kendo lessons.

Miya remained near the door while she kept her eyes on Hisoka. This was her first week taking on the duties on waking up the heir. The last girl got placed in the gardens and the position opened up. She took it because it was simpler than the other duties she used to do. Besides, Hisoka was an easy child. He never acted bratty or present himself in a haughty matter. She saw kids lashing back at his parents. Hisoka did nothing of the sort. He behaved like what one would imagine the son of an old family. Well educated and respectful.

She took notice of the master's absence. After months of employment, she didn't see Hisoka interact with his parents. Akane told her it was due to his rigorous studies and strict tutors. They didn't want him to gain any influences from the outside. Old traditional families required their children to keep the right image. Education came first and nothing else. The kid even ate his food inside of his room.

She thought it was off but the family kept this strict regimen for generations. This new era didn't break traditions. The town revered the family at a high standard. She heard the stories of the old master who kept the manor under a strict rule. Everyone told her the tense aura of the manor during that time.

The two Kurosaki brothers still couldn't stay in the room together. None of the new servants stayed around when Iwao visited.

"Poor thing." Miya said as she walked to touch him but Akane gripped her arm.

"Don't."

"Why? Young master Hisoka cannot keep sleeping like that." She tried taking her arm back but Akane held onto her tighter.

"The master ordered us to _never_ touch his son. We do not disobey any orders unless you want to keep your job." She stated, she guided her out of the room. "I will wake him up, go fetch his breakfast. Make sure there is extra umeboshi in his rice. Also, lemon and honey in his tea. It is almost flu season, he can't risk getting ill."

Hisoka's bangs hid his eyes as he glanced up at them. He saw the new girl, Miya, leave but not before giving him a quick look as she went into the hall.

"Young master," Akane crouched down next to him. "It's time for breakfast."

Hisoka lifted his head and locked eyes with her. He was coherent and wasn't half asleep. Akane realized Hisoka was awake the whole time. She remained stoic and ignored his knowing expression. Hisoka got up on his feet as he went toward his wardrobe and picked a new outfit. Moving his stuffed bunny aside so it wouldn't fall onto the floor. Akane picked up his futon and placed it inside of the closet.

Hisoka stated. "I was _awake_."

Akane sighed. "I realized."

Hisoka held his yukata in his arms. "I will come back after my bath."

Akane told him. "Wait here, I will inform someone to heat up the bath." She went out of the door, almost sprinting down the hall.

Hisoka sighed as he stared down at his yukata. Biting his lip, he placed it back into the wardrobe. He switched it with his kendo outfit and checked for the ink stain he left the week before. It wasn't there. Someone walked down the hall and he stayed still. Miya entered the room with a tray full of his breakfast. Hisoka forgot the last time he ate breakfast with his parents.

Miya placed the tray on the small table in Hisoka's room. "I made sure to sweeten your tea just a tad. There is a lemon wedge if it is not to your liking, young master." She got up on her feet, brushing down her kimono.

Hisoka nodded his head, he went near the table and picked up his cup. He took a sip and his nose wrinkled behind the cup. She added _too_ much sweeter. Keeping his comment to himself, he continued on sipping and waited for Akane to return.

Miya just remained near the door, her eyes never left him.

Hisoka frowned. He was getting annoyed at everyone keeping their eyes on him. Time had passed since the last time he got in trouble. They didn't need to come and stay with him. His mother required that sort of attention. She _needed_ the attention.

"Young master, the bath is ready." Akane informed him with a bow.

Hisoka placed the cup on the tray. He hurried past her, leaving both women in the room.

* * *

"A murder?" One of the servants gasped in fear as she gripped a basket full of dirty clothes in her arms. "Have they caught the murderer yet? Do we need to stay on high alert?"

Hisoka gripped his sword and froze. He tried to overhear the servants from his distance. His ability made it all the more easier for him to feel the fear coming off the women in waves. It was almost suffocating.

"Hisoka-san?" Hisoka's teacher, Takahashi said. "Are you alright?"

"Sorry, teacher." Hisoka pushed back his bangs. "I'll continue."

He swung his sword in the manner his teacher taught him on the practice dummy. Sweat trickled down his face. He didn't need the wooden figure but his father wanted him to perfect the craft taught to him.

A Kurosaki presented himself as nothing but perfect. No appearance of cracks of the image of an old standing noble family. His ancestor saved the village from the disaster of long ago. More expectations in upholding this image. The only child. Something he wondered. Every main family birthed two sons. One as the heir, the other as the backup. He had the responsibility to bring pride to the Kurosaki clan.

At times, he couldn't care less about this family.

"When did it happen?"

"Last night," An older woman informed her. "One of the gardeners found out after his daughter got word of it from her husband. A long haired young woman was found at the main cherry blossom fields in the outskirts of town."

"Oh my! What was her name?"

"The police don't want to say anything. She was from the next town over but no one has come to claim the body yet."

"Poor girl."

Hisoka's eyes widened. _That murder actually happened. I saw a murder through that vision. That man actually killed that girl._

The image of those haunting eyes popped into his mind. He swung his sword hard a little too hard which strained his back. Gritting his teeth, he continued on his exercises.

He kept his face expressionless as he continued on swinging his sword. His teacher sat down on a chair, watching his every move. He had learned to make himself seem concentrated in front of him. The man was easy to fool sometimes. Every single one of his teachers didn't notice anything wrong with him. His father gave them strict rules on his studies. None of them complained to Hisoka's knowledge. He gave no trouble. It was easy for them to focus on him, the one child didn't compare to a whole classroom of students.

Hisoka swung his sword at the practice dummy. He cut a piece off the wooden figure without a problem. The women behind him hushed. Transfixed at what he managed to do with his sword. Hisoka turned to his teacher who nodded his head. Pride filled his eyes. Hisoka felt his heart beat a bit faster. It brought him relief when he met kendo or his archery teacher approval. They didn't need to say anything. Everything said through their eyes and their slight smiles. At times, they even clapped for him.

"Good work, Hisoka-san. A tad stiff but you are doing much better than our last session."

Hisoka nodded his head as he continued on his next set of movements. Takahashi got up and motioned him to stop. Hisoka watched the proper way to do their next set. The man explained the manner he did it wrong and for him to do it again. Hisoka didn't complain as he resumed his stance. They continued on each move as Hisoka pushed out all his aggression.

He couldn't do anything for that girl. To get her killer thrown into prison. No one would believe him. His status as a Kurosaki wouldn't help his case. His gift was an undesired quality in anyone. They might even send him away to an institute over his claims without evidence. He wasn't even at the area when it happened.

He was _useless_.

* * *

Hisoka handed his sword to his teacher as his father approached him. He didn't move from his spot. His teacher went to his father, gave a report on his improvement. He knew his form was perfect. The same with archery, he excelled at that sport. He could have joined competitions but his family wouldn't risk losing. Making the family horrible as a whole. Although, he didn't mind staying on his own. He wanted to interact with people. Other outside of this secretive family who never once glanced at him.

His father nitpicked on everything he did. Whether it was from his hard eyes or his snide comments. Hisoka wanted nothing more than to beat him in a sparring match. His father was one of the best in the family. Undefeated and his tutors held him in high regard. Much better than his older brother they all commented. He defeated Uncle Iwao when they were teenagers. His father's exceptional performance landed him the spot as head of the family. He was sure this was the main reason.

Wiping off the excess sweat from his brow, he took a long gulp of water. His teacher nagged him over his thin wrist and needed to eat more. He didn't nag per say, suggestions in a form of comments was more like it. The man even managed to convince his father to give him more protein rich food. His thin and girlish figure worried the man. At times, Hisoka felt the man thinking he was a girl raised under the guise of a boy. For the reputation of the family. Well, until he shook off his upper robe to let himself air out his heated body.

Those thoughts stopped but the concern over his diet surfaced even more. At one point, Hisoka knew the man thought he didn't eat but he ate everything given to him. He couldn't go inside of the kitchen to make himself anything. The staff intervened. So he made a point to ask for more snacks when he studied. His father had not caught onto the kitchen staff making him rice balls to eat.

"Hisoka." His father's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Yes, father." Hisoka said without feeling.

Nagare walked toward him, Hisoka saw his teacher bow to him before leaving. This aggravated him. He talked a bit with his teacher who presented him with a energizing drink to boost up his spirit. Then, some discussion over the next session. The man also joked about the archery teacher, Sato, who never took a joke. He was forever offended at anything his kendo teacher told him.

His father ruined one of the few good times to his day.

He turned his green eyes to his father who looked agitated. His eyebrows furrowed and his body stiff. His overall aura was spiteful and grew worse as he got closer to him. A thought came into Hisoka's head.

His uncle Iwao was coming over.

"Your uncle is coming over tonight."

"I see."

"Make sure to dress in appropriate attire. Do_ not_ show anything." Nagare said.

Hisoka stared at his father direct in the eyes. "I _know_. You don't need to inform me each time he comes over. I can't cause the great Kurosaki family _any _embarrassment after all."

Nagare gritted his teeth, a feeling of anger lashed out at Hisoka. He rubbed his temple to relieve the pain. His father did this on purpose. He knew he was hurting his son in this matter. Half the time, he couldn't guard himself from such an assault. He glared up at his father.

"Anything _else?_" Hisoka inquired as he breathed deep.

Nagare lifted up his hand, Hisoka kept his glare intact. He didn't strike him. Turning away from him, he left the courtyard.

Hisoka went to where his teacher sat and saw his usual drink. He held it close as he let out a deep sigh. Twisting the cap, he took a long gulp. A shift in atmosphere had him turn to his left. He thought he saw something slither across the courtyard. He backed away and hurried toward his area of the manor. He needed to get away from that thing. It brought bad news.

* * *

Hisoka sat to the right of his father, he had on his formal yukata. A nice green color which matched his eyes. Miya laid it out for him after he came back from his bath. The stress was clear on her face. She had never met his uncle before and didn't know how to calm herself down. The man was bitter in Hisoka's opinion. He always raved about his stolen position to anyone who listened. His wife glared at his mother during these rare meals. Good thing they had no child. This kid would turn out bitter like their parents.

His dinner stayed untouched in front of him. The food looked so unappetizing but he had no choice. He needed to eat it. As he sipped his lemon and honey tea, he observed the room. The extended family ate their food at a slow pace. None of the younger generation started any conversations. The staff broke the noise when they refilled tea and added more food when requested. Also, the older family members conversed, ignoring the tenseness.

The obvious tension between the brothers permeated the room. It almost made it impossible to eat.

His mother sat on the right, her face full of makeup to disguise her tired face. For the first time in months her hair was pinned back in a nice style. Her trembling hands picked up her plate, she managed to eat her rice at a slow pace. He caught her face scrunching. A disgusted scowl hidden behind her bowl. She didn't eat in front of others and months had passed since she saw the extended family. She had to sit in that room. His father laid a hand on her shoulder. She jumped before her face turned impassive.

The elders asked Hisoka questions about his tutors. He answered with a polite tone and admitted his favorite was archery. The atmosphere softened as the elders badgered him with questions about his accuracy.

His grandmother spoke. "How about your other subjects? Have they improved?" Hisoka noticed her sickly aura, when she coughed it grew stronger.

"Yes, grandmother. All of my tutors have said I have kept up with the coursework without problems." Hisoka answered, her denial at her demise was eminent through her emotions.

"Good, we can't have you without a proper education after all." She stated before she sipped her tea. "I will have them send me your progress and add my own adjustments. I will keep a special eye on your calligraphy. Your father and Iwao were horrible at it."

Hisoka hands formed fists, he couldn't disobey. "If that is what you wish grandmother. You have to talk with father about this first." She was going to die soon anyway.

"It is my wish," She turned to her youngest son. "When the tutors send you Hisoka's report, send them to me. Am I understood, Nagare."

"Yes, mother."

Rui's hand slacked as her cup of tea fell onto the floor. It crashed into pieces as the staff advanced to clean up the mess. Her tray was moved to Hisoka's side and they picked up the shattered pieces. The floor was cleaned moments later.

"How clumsy." Hisoka's grandmother sniffed, Iwao's wife smirked from her spot near her mother-in-law. "Be careful."

Nagare said nothing as Rui quivered beside Hisoka. He peeked at her from the corner of his eyes. He wanted to console her but she might lash out on him. Her fingers inched toward his yukata and gripped his sleeve. Hisoka's eyes widened at the gesture but didn't take his arm from her.

Hisoka heard an oncoming hissing and he saw his father freeze beside him. No one in the room heard the noise they continued on eating. The conversations went toward other things. It was as if his mother's blunder didn't happen. Although, he saw his grandmother's face turn white.

They all finished their meal. Hisoka managed to eat half of it before it was taken at the end. One of the kitchen staff whispered to him a promise of food at his door. Hisoka did a brief nod before he got on his feet and said goodbye to all of his relatives. His grandmother gave him a hug. This shocked him. She never held him, favoring a bow and a wave as her goodbye. Her regrets filled his mind. He saw a pair of glowing snake eyes and the crippled state of his grandfather. Quivering on the spot, his grandmother continued on the embrace.

His father intervened.

Staggering away from her, his father gave him a cold stare. Hisoka bowed to his grandmother before he left the area. Trying to forget the images he saw from his grandmother's mind. He didn't think his grandmother held such dark secrets.

Days later, the news of his grandmother's death came to the manor.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I would imagine after the murder Muraki committed had the town on high alert. How could no one find out about it? Especially the Kurosaki family who protect their heirs from getting hurt. They are needed to keep in the curse of the snake god after all._

_Warning: Hisoka's new form of self harm is digging his fingers into his hand to draw blood._

_-Lucicelo_

* * *

Chapter 3

The hold of the Kurosaki family tightened around Hisoka in the following years. Almost as if they gripped his neck. Choking off the air going inside of his lungs. It drove Hisoka crazy. Yet, he grew used to this new development. He had no choice in the matter. Complaints on his part went ignored or unheard. When he was a child, he dared to ask questions. He received generic answers or they kept tight lipped about their answer. His mother gave him a terrified expression before she ignored him. Her hands kept busy with seaming a yukata for his father but her face presented her mind as a blank canvas. Images of a similar woman entered Hisoka's mind. Maybe his mother saw herself outside of her body sometimes when she couldn't handle reality. This happened on a regular occurrence during the time of the Snake God festival.

A festival he never understood. Half the time, he remained at home while someone in the name of the Kurosaki family went to attend the festivities. The last time he attended, he was a child and noticed the relieved expressions on the villagers faces. Every single one had this poignant sentiment when they saw him. Most iof it manifested in the older generation who treated him well but they didn't cross any boundaries like the other children in the town. He noticed their fond smiles and ruffling a child's hair. He pushed the ideas aside, they had respect for his family and wouldn't want to offend them.

The whole incident where his ancestor killed the Snake God occurred centuries ago, they didn't need to celebrate such an occasion. With each passing year, the house grew darker in atmosphere. More people kept their eyes on him. His free time in between his lessons got supervised. The favorite tutors he had didn't treat him the same anymore. His kendo teacher dismissed himself right after but Hisoka saw the apologetic eyes he sported when they connected eyes.

His father put a stop to any fun he had with his tutors. That man ruined anything that brought him joy.

Hisoka took notice on this radical change as he grew older in his restrictive family. This started after the scare of the murdered woman in the other side of town. Her family came in to recognize the body and held the funeral in the city. This didn't console the fears of the villagers who continued on thinking the murderer remained in town. Hisoka knew the man had left. He didn't catch his malevolent presence anywhere. Having tried extending his abilities, he didn't get far. The cherry blossom field turned into a sore spot for him. He rejected any invites to that area of town.

The Kurosaki family took extra precaution on everywhere he went. He couldn't sleep at night, developing a bout of insomnia. Someone always watched him through the sliding doors from the side of the manor. He once thought Akane or Miya invaded his privacy but they presented no guilt. Entering their minds for brief moments, he saw them going to bed at night. Their innocence became evident through these slight intrusive trips.

When he was awake, he attempted in reeling in his ability. A continual headache formed which impeded his focus for the simplest tasks. At times, the migraines made him lay in bed. The pain grew too much and he wanted to stop holding himself back. To cope, he dug his fingers into his palm. Enough to draw blood which trickled onto his clothes. The sleeves of his yukata had old stains of this new habit. The staff in the laundry just replaced his clothing when they grew too prominent. He wondered how no one questioned this new habit. It happened every single day, he ruined more clothes in a week than years prior.

His bandaged hands brought on his father's attention. His judging eyes lingered on his hands. At one point, Hisoka thought his father was distressed. Slight fear flickered in his aging eyes. Hisoka pushed it aside as a trick of the light. Whenever he stayed near his father, his headaches worsened. He gritted his teeth and his fingers dug into his hands again. Ruining his bandages and the sleeves of his yukata.

He tried avoiding his father. Living in the same property made this impossible. His father called on him for his assessment of his son every two weeks. Hisoka was not surprised his father had not commented on his waste of bandages. Ignoring them, he probably favored his self harm over his other oddities. The man picked on other aspects of his life which he couldn't control on his own. His empath ability remained in the back of their minds but it surfaced through his back handed comments. Hisoka tried impressing his father but now he didn't care.

This man who claimed him as his child wasn't a father.

He was just Nagare Kurosaki.

A real father tried to instill lessons and love in his child. To protect his child and give advice whenever the child asked him in their time of need. Nagare ignored his pleas of help and knocked down his self esteem with each interaction. He wondered if his father did the same to his mother. She couldn't stand being in the same room as him. Her actions from each family dinner proved she was uncomfortable near his father. He assumed his conception came through obligation of the family. Something that didn't surprise him much.

It might turn out wrong. He never entered his mother's mind to find out her true feelings on the issue. He based everything on her body language and her facial expressions. In a way, he felt pity for her. His love for his mother dwindled down to almost nothing. But, he still held some hope she turned her attention toward him. Basking him with motherly affection while consoling him when things in the family soured. Which happened quite often.

A knock came to the door of his pseudo classroom, Miya inquired. "Young master Hisoka?"

Hisoka placed his pencil on his notebook and got up from his seat. Heading to the door, he opened it a fraction of an inch. "Yes?" He saw her carrying a bundle of books in her arms, she might had gotten the job to fix the storage room again.

"Have you finished your lessons? Master Nagare wants to see you." Miya held the books tighter in her arms as she tried not to let them fall to the ground.

Hisoka arched a brow. "My history lesson finishes in ten minutes, can he wait?"

"I'm not sure." Miya bit her bottom lip and fiddled with the sleeves of her kimono. "I will inform Master Nagare you will join him in ten minutes."

"Thank you." Hisoka closed the sliding door and turned to his tutor. "My father requires me in his presence. Do we have anything else to cover?"

The young tutor checked her notes and droned on in a monotone. "We covered everything we needed for the day. Unless you want a fast refresher before you have to leave Young Master Hisoka."

Hisoka sat back down on his seat. "I will take those extra minutes. Someone is already informing him I am finishing this lesson ." Hisoka picked up his pencil and listened to the young woman drone out the whole lesson for the day.

* * *

Hisoka knelt on his pillow with his hands on his lap. Sitting still, he breathed through his nose and tried not to make himself known. He stared at the floor, avoiding his father's face as the man read his current reports from his tutors. All his tutors assured him that his grades didn't drop and they had nothing but great things to say about him. He gave no trouble and wrote their lectures in his notebooks with no complaint. Although, one might give him low scores for some reason or another.

Closing his eyes, he held back a yelp when the atmosphere in the room dropped. The man must had found something to discuss with him. Discussion was the wrong word to use for these evaluations. They turned into verbal beat downs of his lack of perfection. Something Hisoka did for his own benefit _not_ for his father's reputation. He started relying on his own high opinion. This man did nothing for him.

Hisoka took in a deep breath.

Time to face the music.

"This," Hisoka's toes curled as he waited for impact. "This is horrendous."

Hisoka's eyebrows furrowed. Now, he knew he didn't do _that_ bad. In these moments, he wanted his grandmother alive for more meetings. She managed to make it to one before her death. She gave him a chance to explain himself. Telling him sound advice and aptly shut up his father when he interrupted her. He almost smirked when he saw his father closing his mouth at her glare. She wasn't the matriarch of the family in image alone.

His eyes widened when he remembered the images that popped in his head when she held him. He didn't recall her sweet fragrance but those memories stuck. Those snake like eyes haunted his dreams. The scales on his grandfather's body made him sick. Sections of peeled skin and deep scratches on different sections. The fear his grandmother felt when she saw inside of the main room. He tried forgetting it. Yet, the girl's murderer came into his mind instead.

It turned into a vicious cycle. His mind became a vortex of dark emotions that he felt the need to hurt himself again and again.

His extra curricular activities and tutors distracted him. Never left alone. He almost forgot about those memories until he had time on his own. Although, he wished to stay on his own often, these small bouts of visions soured it for him.

"You could do much better than this." Nagare frowned as he dropped the paper on the floor. "At your age, you should have perfect scores and reviews from your tutors. You are_ slacking_. More restrictions are in order. You don't need to have archery lessons until these grades are perfect. I am not going to have anyone in this family reproach me over your low grades. You humiliate me enough with your oddities."

Hisoka bit the inside of his cheek. Hard enough that he thought he felt the skin break. His tongue didn't get the taste of blood so he was safe. Turning his eyes to the floor, he blocked anything else his father might tell him. All he wanted to do was sink through the floor. His hands formed fists, nails dug into his flesh. His breath hitched when he felt the pain of the nails breaking the skin. Blood pooled in the palms of his hands but he refrained from wiping them on the bottom of his yukata.

Blood droplets fell onto the floor. Hisoka heard the impact due to the deafening silence in the room. He didn't move. His father should finish his rant and excuse him before he littered the floor with his blood. It brought him some satisfaction in ruining something of his father's. Despite the fact it got wiped with a cloth with no problems.

Nagare snatched up Hisoka's hand the moment he saw the blood.

Hisoka glared at him. Mustering all of his hatred into his eyes, he dared him to comment on his behavior. His jaw clenched through his anger. He didn't waver as he remained rigid. Sitting upright, his nails dug deeper. Even more blood trickled down his arm.

His father knew the exact reason he injured himself on a daily basis. The numerous headaches from suppressing his gift made it impossible for him to concentrate. This man turned oblivious to his issues just to keep an image for the family. Making sure to obscure anything off before anyone in the staff figured it out. The gossip in the manor spread like wildfire. The rumor of his parents separate bedrooms turned into a hot ticket of gossip.

He assumed Miya or Akane handled his clothing. They always checked his sleeves after he dressed for the morning. He didn't comment on their inspections. His subtle inquiries on new bandages had them stock his wardrobe in a frequent basis. Something he was thankful for whenever he saw them.

They spent the next minute in a stare down.

The sounds of the birds chirping outside of the room. Shuffling of the staff going through the halls doing their jobs. A slight slithering noise which almost made Hisoka inspect the source of he noise. It got closer and closer toward their area.

From Hisoka's peripheral vision, he thought he saw a section of the wall moving.

Hisoka couldn't take the lack of reproach from his father. It surprised him that he _was_ impatient. Normal parents yelled or demanded anything off with their children. His father demanded normalcy from him. Something he couldn't turn off. He already desired these powers away when he grew old enough to understand he was different. It didn't happen. He learned to accept this aspect of himself.

He shouldn't expect much from his parents. They turned a blind eye to focus their own interests. Unless, his father sent him to the basement for whatever reason.

In pure aggravation, he spat out. "Say _something_."

Nagare released Hisoka's hand. Snatching his hand back like he scalded his skin. Taking out a handkerchief from the pocket of his yukata he placed it on the floor. It covered the blood spots but it didn't seep through the fabric. He didn't acknowledge what transpired in the last few minutes. His face showed his distaste. Placing the report on his lap he waved his hand toward the door.

"Your report is over. _Leave_." Nagare said through gritted teeth.

Hisoka flinched back at the oncoming wave of anger. He didn't need to get told twice. Getting up on his feet, he went out of the door as he kept his palm up. He shut the door once he stepped outside. Taking notice that his wounds stopped bleeding as he fought the urge to run.

Nagare let out a deep sigh. Carefully wiping down the floor, there was no more mess. He cleaned his dirtied hand and hid it inside of his pocket.

He froze when the door behind him clicked open.

**"Something smells delightful..."**

Nagare gulped as he kept his eyes on the papers on his lap. Ignoring the snake's presence behind his body.

The slithering grew louder, its tongue flickering near his ear.

* * *

Hisoka lit up a few sticks of incense and placed them in front of the portraits of the deceased. The small room had an extensive collection of members of the Kurosaki family. Stretching a far enough that the portraits were paintings not photographs. Placing his hands together in front of his body, he gave a quick prayer. A small sermon in his mind while he breathed in deep. His concentration kept going strong. The peace he desired was in an area full of portraits. Yet, he once named his own room a safe haven. No one came in that space unless it was the annual time to pray for the dead.

His father went toward another designated spot on the grounds. Hisoka stayed far away from the sections his father frequented on a daily basis. Having remembered them, he made sure to remember the times of day as well. He didn't want to bump into him unless he got called into his room for those reports. Also, his mother had some areas she walked around when she wanted some sun. This rarely happened.

Hisoka wrinkled his nose when his palms touched each other. He forgot to bandage them before he came to offer his prayers. Having run out of his father's room, he didn't want to remain in the main section. A dark aura permeated through the manor which made him suffocate. It made his empathy skyrocket and meditation helped him to an extent.

Breathing through his nose, he focused on memories which brought him some happiness. After the desolation of love through these halls, the images started to fade. Something he had grown to accept. The rigorous studying occupied any space. He couldn't afford any slip ups.

Any staff that saw him assumed he went to pay his respects. This made them stay away from him to leave him to his thoughts. Most saw him through passing. None of them have spoken a word to him in the first place. All he wanted was isolation from everyone. After going through his reports, he didn't want anyone to talk to him.

"Young master?"

Hiroki snapped out of his thoughts and turned around. His hands curled into fists, ready to hit the person who entered the space. Ignoring the harsh sting, he readied his hand. He stopped himself in time when he saw Akane standing at the entrance. Her eyes with clear understanding. Hisoka didn't need to read into her emotions. He slouched his shoulders. Letting his guard down while he stared right into her eyes. She didn't shrink away from his gaze.

She understood his quirks after so many years. Having looked after him as a child, she was almost a mother figure. The figure he wanted his own mother to present to him. Even Miya transformed into an older sister despite her short time of service. He didn't imagine them giving him any embraces. His father had eyes throughout the manor. He didn't want the few people he valued to get dismissed over a simple hug.

Akane had a small basket in her arms. She moved the clean clothes around, presenting some bandages and salve. Hisoka's lips quirked up in a slight thankful smile. They didn't need to say anything to each other. Akane smiled back as she held the basket in front of her body. Hisoka took them from the basket, careful not to aggravate his wounds.

"Would you need anything else?" Akane inquired as she didn't comment on the crescent shaped wounds on Hisoka's palms.

"I'm fine, thank you." Hisoka answered as he pushed back his bangs. "Is it already time for dinner?" Akane nodded her head. "I will be there after this is finished..." Hisoka took off the lid from the salve and slathered them on his palms.

"Young master?"

"Yes, Akane?"

Akane stared at his hands and sighed. "Do you require any help?"

Hisoka shook his head. "No, thank you." He focused on getting the salve in an even layer. "You know why you can't help me..."

"I know, young master." Akane bowed as she stepped out of the room. "Miya will bring your food to your room shortly."

Hisoka gazed up and called to Akane. "Thanks for the offer,"

Akane nodded her head. "Anytime, young master." She hurried away into the hallway which lead toward the laundry room.

Hisoka frowned as he held the end of the bandage with this thumb while he wrapped his hand. He wondered if Akane and Miya carried these bandages around with them. His self injuries happened on a constant basis as he grew older. Their discretion prevented any rumors. The rest of the staff might had assumed he injured himself through his progression in martial arts.

He looked down when he tried to keep the bandages from loosening. His eyes narrowed. He was never good at doing this on his own. The family doctor always made this seem so simple.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hisoka made sure the clothing presented to him remained pressed and perfect. He attempted to push back his hair but his bangs came down onto his forehead. No gel but he made due with water. Checking himself on the mirror, nothing was out of place. His skin continued on being baby soft. He had no need for any form of concealer or make up. Something the staff pointed out to him at times in their whispers. The ones who had the guts to address him in an improper manner mentioned it whenever he dressed him. This happened on the rare occasion that he wore one of the formal yukata in the family.

His father granted him one request for his birthday. During his announcement, he had an underlying tone. Hisoka took it seriously. He'd gone months without going into higher punishments. Keeping the repercussions in mind, Hisoka chose the Snake God festival. In the guise of representing the family, it gained him the liberty to go anywhere he wanted without repercussion. One of the few chances to walk around the village without someone holding him back. Where lingering thoughts of running away resurfaced.

The manor swirled in dark emotions. Suffocating him. Cutting away the small amount of happiness inside of his heart. He backed under his futon whenever he heard anything suspicious. His hands tightening the covers around him. Providing no safety. It helped a bit but not much. He craved sanctuary. A warm place to call home.

His father brought up a condition, he needed someone to escort him around. Hisoka heard the servants putting up a raffle in order to choose someone as his escort. Miya won. This provided him some relief. She covered for him at times. After her years working alongside Akane, they shadowed over him. Protected him despite their ordered distance. At times, they spoke to him in a friendly matter but refrained from going further. Yet, he felt their underlying loyalty to his father. He couldn't blame them. The man paid their for their services not to pamper the Kurosaki heir.

Miya stood near his door with her own decorated kimono. A floral patterned kimono the Kurosaki family lent to her. Despite her servant status, anyone coming from the manor presented a good image through appearance. Her hair was pulled back with pins with light makeup. She gripped a small spaghetti strap bag which contained her own personal items. He knew she peeked over her shoulder to check up on him. Hisoka showed no displeasure. He grew used to the feeling.

Placing his wallet inside the pocket of his sleeve, he walked toward the door. Miya stepped aside when he left the room and she remained silent. She gave him a small smile. Hisoka nodded his head as they trekked through the hall.

His father stood at the entrance. Arms crossed over his chest. His eyes studied them as they walked closer to him. Hisoka kept eye contact with him. Miya had nerves running through her which made him lose concentration. Digging his fingers into his bandaged hands, he gained it back.

"Go on ahead, Miya." Nagare kept his eyes on Hisoka. "Hisoka will follow you after I finish talking with him."

She nodded her head, noticing the obvious tension between the both of them. "Yes, master." She addressed Hisoka. "I will meet you in the front gate, young master."

Hisoka tipped his head in agreement. He didn't turn to stare at her. Miya learned not to take his sudden coldness to heart. In the presence of his father, he changed. Miya put on her high elevated sandals. Giving him one last glance, she hurried outside. Going at a slower pace, she peeked over her shoulder. They had not broken eye contact the whole time.

When she was out of earshot, Nagare spoke. "You know what _not_ to do."

"You don't need to threaten me. _I know_." Hisoka put on his sandals as he fixed up his sleeves. "Mother will need your attention. She always does during this week of the year."

Nagare's hand twitched, with his voice leveled he continued. "The festival is starting in twenty minutes. A Kurosaki is never late. Make sure to greet people on your little trip." With his last word, he turned and walked away.

Hisoka watched him leave. Studying him from his distance, he saw him change with each step. The confident demeanor lessened. His shoulders hunched as he went deeper into the hall. A wave of darkness reached toward the door.

Hisoka shivered. Turning his heel, Hisoka hurried toward the front gate.

His palms ached underneath his bandages. He fought the urge to clench his fist. Digging his fingers hard enough to break the skin. Delicious pain, blocking the entity inside of the manor. _No._ He just needed to fast walk from the door. Miya couldn't witness the distress on his face.

At least, he had a few hours away from the manor.

* * *

The Mayor of the town shook Hisoka's hands with a huge smile on his face. "Thank you for coming! We didn't know the young master would come to the festival this year. It is such an honor to speak with you." Two women beside him bowed to Hisoka with gentle smiles.

Hisoka nodded his head, respectfully answering. "I wondered if anything changed from when I was a child. Everything is a lot brighter and the attendance has risen." He bumped into _plenty_ of people to last him a lifetime.

"Yes, we have someone adding different things. More vendors opened up more food as well." They mayor kept holding onto Hisoka's hands. "More of the neighboring villages have come around and seem to enjoy the festivities. It is turning into such a popular attraction."

"I see." Hisoka uttered as he tried keeping his eyes on this man.

Hisoka hid his grimace as he stared at their conjoined hands. Their contact lasted too long for his liking. Others he encountered bowed with fixated smiles. This man's presumption on touching him gnawed at him. Physical contact was never his thing. Witnesses made it impossible for him to snatch his hands back. Then again, spending time in the basement didn't sound so bad. The long distance lessened his gift.

He breathed through his nose. The punishment wasn't worth it. He enjoyed his walks through the gardens. The sun beamed down onto him. Leaves drifting into his room. At his return, he collected them and threw them out. One by one. Giddiness filling his body as he lost himself in those moments. Some lightness to block away his problems.

Something to keep his mind busy.

The mayor noticed his bandaged hands. "Young master, what happened to you. Are you alright?" He inspected Hisoka's hands from every angle. His brow furrowed, panic clear on his face and in his voice.

Hisoka remained composed on the outside. Yet, his mind became overwhelmed. His teachings made him encase his true face from view. A Kurosaki remained proper and polite. His father had eyes all over the town. Any kind face hid someone who wanted to gain favor from his father. Everyone heard of his image and personality. Breaking it might earn backlash.

The constant emotional rise in the festival hurt his head. He bit hard enough for the skin to split this time. He tasted blood. His stomach ached. In his curiosity, he tasted the copper liquid. It never agreed with his stomach. His pain blocked away the blast of emotions coming from this man. Leaking through the gaps of relief. He recognized it. Pure fear of the unknown.

Relief came through the people he met before the mayor. Eager in their words. Clamoring over meeting him when they left him. He caught Miya hiding an amused smile behind her fan. Usually, the servants of the family went in their place. Giving excuses on why they couldn't attend.

Hisoka couldn't remember the last time he went to the festival with both his parents. Not that it mattered. They grew into strangers in his eyes. He still had slight hope with his mother.

Hisoka ignored the stares. With the attention brought through the mayor's inquiries, he felt their eyes on his hands. Half the time, he forgot the bandages on his hands. Never leaving the manor made him forget the difference. Those bandages helped conceal his secrets. Few people knew what they concealed.

The women who accompanied the mayor glanced at each other. He noticed they tried not to whisper to each other. Their faces gave them away. They scooted closer to each other. Using their fans to obscure their faces.

Miya caught onto Hisoka's discomfort and came up with a fast excuse. "Young master Hisoka has gone into a complicated form of sword fighting. His teacher is strict, wanting nothing but perfection" She removed the mayor's hands from Hisoka and patted them. "He's alright. No need to worry."

"What a relief." The man laughed and kept his hands on Miya's pair. "I was worried there for a moment."

Hisoka hid his hands inside of the sleeves of his yukata. His eyebrows furrowed, taking some steps back. He watched Miya chatting up the mayor. Her smile and reassuring tone lessened the atmosphere. Everyone else left, minding their own business. Their minds filled with enjoying the festival. The laughter resumed all over the perimeter.

The span of five minutes was forgotten to them. A fleeting passing thought.

It didn't mean Hisoka forgot the throbbing inside of his mouth.

He flinched when he touched the area with his tongue. Any salve in stock tasted disgusting. He tried some leftover salve which remained on his hands. Never again. So many things he ate turned him away from them. Putting it inside of his mouth would turn into a nightmare. A true nightmare.

"Young master?" Hisoka turned his gaze to the mayor. "I must leave, please excuse me. Continue on having a fun time."

Hisoka breathed through his nose. "Of course," The mayor and the ladies walked away, their focus went toward a fish game stand.

Hisoka backed away from the crowds and turned his body around. Hiding the rising panic on his face. His fingers pressed against his forearms. Licking his lips, he controlled himself. He focused on the tree in front of him. His eyes darting to each of the bright lights. Eyes losing focus as he lost himself inside of his mind.

Once his gift settled, he coughed, "Miya."

Miya stood next to him, fanning her face. "Yes, young master?"

"How many people do we have left?"

"Honestly, a lot. The attendance rose this year after all."

Hisoka gritted his teeth. "How long is the festival?" Blood coated his tongue, he wanted to gag.

Miya bit her lip. "I am not sure." She noticed his stiff form, she inquired. "Do you need a break?"

Hisoka gazed at her from the corner of his eyes. "No. Let's get this over with."

* * *

After the latest person they greeted, Hisoka felt drained. The aching in his mouth limited his conversation. He developed a growing headache. His mind wandered toward different topics. He ended up staring at the lights or the stands all throughout the festival. Miya caught onto his dissociation, swooping in, and talking with them. Her charming smile distracted them from his silence.

Hisoka noticed a stand through their walk, he informed Miya. "I will grab something to eat. Do you need anything?"

Miya smiled lightly. "It's kind of you to ask but I'm not hungry. I ate before I left the manor, but go right ahead. I will go and greet people in your place. I will search for you in ten minutes, young master."

"If you say so," Hisoka rubbed his cheek, flinching when he pressed a tad hard. "I might stay away _longer_."

"Then, take all the time you want. You can always come find me. The festival is not that huge." Miya assured him, she bowed before she approached a group of people.

Hisoka turned away from her direction and hurried toward a takoyaki stand. "With so many people, she will take a while." He ordered something small from the menu provided, something without too many toppings.

His appetite went away when the dark energy hit him in the face. The intake of blood didn't help either. Though, he couldn't return without something in his hands. He might hide it in his room for a late night snack. The darkness of the night kept him from grabbing water. His water pitcher always remained full in his room.

A clatter of utensils broke Hisoka from his reverie. A wave of nervousness came to him. Looking up, he saw the man grabbing new tools to help him move around the little balls. Remaining impassive, he didn't know why these people grew jittery around him. He had no remote power in the family. His presence was to assure the line continued for another generation. Unless, his father died soon, then he got called master. Before then, everyone called him with the same old title. His mother had more standing than him.

After her latest breakdown, she was placed away from everyone. In recent months, she got cleared by a small margin. Half the time, she wandered through the halls. Her listless eyes staring at every corner. Hands held close to her chest. At times, she appeared like an apparition. The wild curly hair covered her face which added fuel to the image. She made no noise when she walked through the manor. At times, the staff that passed her whispered snide comments. Hisoka was sure his mother heard every word.

He remembered the days when she presented the highest confidence. Running the manor with grace while raising him as a child. Her orders were heard and handled without another word. Then, it chipped away into a quivering mess of a woman who took solitude in her room.

Hisoka knew if he didn't watch himself, he would turn into her.

"Order up!"

Hisoka put out his hand and his order was placed in his palm. "Thank you."

Picking up one of the little balls with a toothpick, he took a small bite. A sharp pang of pain went through him. Ignoring it, he turned away from the man and walked away. He observed every single person during his stroll. No one paid much attention to him. Something he relished as he ate his takoyaki. Careful to eat on one side of his mouth.

While he explored the area, he saw children running around in groups. Resentment filled his heart. After his accidental release of his power, the restrictions piled onto him. Then, the disappearance of the friend who witnessed it. He remembered his amazement when he recalled his exact thoughts. The boy saw nothing wrong with him. His parents didn't agree with the sentiment.

He noticed the exit which lead outside of the festival. It didn't hurt to explore the outside of the town. The last time he wandered through the town, he was accompanied. Hurrying his steps, he looked over his shoulder. No one yelled out for him. A good sign. With a slight smile, he continued on walking down the path. Gazing at everything, he surprised himself at how every little thing caught his attention. Enraptured in all the details of the homes. Every single one different than the other one he passed.

Throughout his exploration, he bumped into the main road. A thought came to mind. Looking around, he saw no one wandering around. This was his chance to escape from this wretched place. Dropping the food, he went into a full sprint. Ignoring the pain his chest from lack of exercise. His heart sped up. Sweat accumulated in his bandaged hands, making them itchy. His mind urged him on. Catapulting him through the street with lightning speed. He attempted to quiet his harsh breathing.

He stopped at the end. Turning his head in both directions, he saw a bus sign. He always wondered what normal felt like. Once he stepped foot out of this town, it would become reality. Having daydreamed of leaving the manor countless times, this opportune moment couldn't escape him.

Stopping near the sign, he kept his senses on high alert. He picked up some obscure animal noises but nothing dangerous. He pocketed his wallet. Rubbing his arms, he blew inside of his bandages hands.

A bus drove down the road. Hisoka tried not to bounce in excitement. It stopped in front of him. The man opened the doors.

When he took a step forward, he felt a familiar presence. Hisoka jerked his head to the right, his jaw clenched. He saw the advancing figure of a petite woman. Her hair in disarray while struggling to run in her high sandals. Hisoka turned his face away as he connected eyes with the driver.

"Are you coming in or not kid?" The tired looking man drawled as he kept a hand on the steering wheel.

Miya stopped in front of him. "Young master!" She exclaimed and took sharp breaths. "Where are you going?!"

Tapping his foot impatiently, the driver hollered. "Kid, are you coming in or not?"

She turned to him. "He is not going anywhere."

The man rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Suit yourself."

Hisoka watched the bus doors close. The one sign of his freedom drove away into the darkness. As it turned the corner, the back lights disappeared. Taking away his sanity and his sense of control. The occurrences of the last few minutes replayed in his mind. Calculating what he had done wrong to still remain standing on the road. He wasn't basking in the warmness of the bus. Watching the city lights distancing as the bus drove away. Sleeping in the back seat until the last stop. Enjoying his first taste of freedom.

As anger bubbled inside of him, his fingers dug into his palms. It seemed a force in the universe drove Miya on stopping him. At the very least, someone in town who caught him on his own. He knew it was ignorant of him to run off. He had no plan on how to survive on his own. Money would run out from numerous expenses. Considering his age, he couldn't work legally. His name worked against him.

Maybe his family curse was real. Bearing this name meant they _all_ suffered. Anyone bearing the Kurosaki name never attained happiness. He saw it first hand from every single family member. The ones who grasped some form of content, lost it in the end. Even the ones who married in stood no chance. Everyone wallowed in their darkness and their misery.

He must had done something horrible in his past life to have borne into this family.

Miya raised her voice as she pleaded. "Please...why were you trying to leave? You know you can talk to me."

Despite the honesty coming off her, Hisoka couldn't trust her. He trusted no one. Years of isolation made him question the intention of anyone coming near him. His paranoia flared up whenever he encountered anyone. This especially went to anyone in the staff. They all responded to all the commands of his father.

He saw her hands itching to grab his shoulders. The rule of never touching him came to mind. She was still unconsciously controlled by the Kurosaki family.

Hisoka stared at her in the eyes, he coldly responded. "An _outsider_ has no business questioning me. _Never_ act so familiar with me again." He caught her flinching before he left her at the bus stop.

From his distance, he heard her sobbing. He gripped his sleeves and kept on walking away.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Hisoka laid on his futon. The guilt from earlier gnawed at him. Keeping him wide awake. The aching in his mouth didn't help either. His usual case of insomnia took hold of him. He tried the same old practices to help him sleep. They didn't work on him. His mind processed everything and made him think. The opposite result of what he wanted. He grew tired of counting everything in his room. As he stared up at the ceiling, his hands gripping the sheet covering his body. Recounting each moment of the night inside of his mind.

Despite his lack in trusting people, he didn't enjoy hurting anyone. His father's words cut through him whenever they saw each other. His lack of power kept him silent, observing the man with each interaction. Searching for small chances to return the favor. If there was anyone he wanted to hurt, it was his father. He never saw himself hurting someone else. Letting go of his sheet, he rubbed his face. Awkwardness wouldn't escape them in the morning.

Sitting up, he scooted over to his low rise table. He grabbed the handle of his jug and his eyes narrowed. Empty. After what happened earlier, he forgot to check his room before changing into his sleeping clothes. He hated walking through the manor at night. The silence amplified every movement he did. He had no choice in the matter. Getting up his feet, he grabbed the pitcher. Then, slowly walked out of the room.

The short journey felt longer due to the quietness of the night. He walked with careful steps. Making sure he didn't step on certain areas of the floor for too long. The lack of light didn't help either. His memory of the manor helped him. This knowledge assisted him when he found the sliding door leading into the kitchen. The doors had the same appearance after all. It eased him when he pushed the door aside and he saw the familiar appliances. Everything old but still in top condition.

Once he entered inside, he closed the door behind him. He went toward the water pump. Using one hand, he pushed down the handle and held the pitcher with the other one. His muscles from his training served him well. He had no problem using his strength. When he got to the top, he took a long gulp. The inside of his cheek ached but the coolness subdued the pain. Smacking his lips in satisfaction, he added more water.

When the hair on his arms goose pimpled. Hisoka froze. His hand remained on the handle. A light slithering caught his attention. Coming closer and closer toward the kitchen. Dragging on the wooden floor. It sounded heavy and big. He gulped.

Peeking from the corner of his eyes, he saw nothing.

His gift told him otherwise. A sharp headache almost got him to keel over on his knees. The darkness protruding from this creature caused him to tremble. He couldn't place a finger on where he noticed it.

He recognized it when it spoke.

**Well, well, who do we have here? Young heir, what are you doing out of bed?**

Hisoka almost dropped his jug. He spun around and stared at the location of the voice. A pair of glowing eyes gazed right at him. Almost through him. The malevolent aura poured out of this creature. He tried regaining his breath. The darkness almost strangled him out of air. He put on a blank face and tried not to react. Screaming wouldn't help him.

This thing was the unmistakable presence which plagued his mind for years. Lingering through the manor. An entity of some sort which grew stronger in his parents section of the whole manor. Facing it made him shiver. As it came into the moonlight, Hisoka's eyes widened. The scales that encased it, sparkled under the moonlight. The memory of the vision he saw while holding his grandmother came to mind. It slithered closer to him, he took a few steps back.

His grandmother _saw _this thing. It had wandered through the manor throughout the decades. How did no one inform anyone about this thing? Unless, this was one of the many guarded secrets in this forsaken family. He was certain his father knew about it and concealed its presence on purpose. No surprise there.

**Come closer, child.** It sweetly urged, squinting its eyes. **You have grown nicely since I last saw you. A very beautiful boy indeed.**

Hisoka shook his head as he held his jug close. "I have to go back to my room." He didn't miss the mischievous glint in the snake's eyes.

**Don't be shy.** The slithering grew harsher, making Hisoka jump. **I am not going to hurt you.**

Hisoka doubted it. "No, thank you." He said. "I have to go to bed and sleep." The snake bellowed in laughter, Hisoka narrowed his eyes. "I don't see the humor in what I said."

**Oh, you are such a funny child.** The snake told him. **You haven't had a good night sleep. I've taken notice. The bags under your eyes tell me everything.**

Hisoka gulped, backing away toward the door. "There is no way you would know this. Unless-" Hisoka yanked the door open and ran through the hall.

**Don't you dare run from me boy!**

The snake's declaration made him run even faster. He threw away all decorum and ran. Screw caring about anyone else waking up, there was a snake following after him. His footsteps echoed through the manor. He cringed when the snake let out another bout of laughter. Smoothing over the noise of his stomping feet. It glided on the floor. Catching up to him with each passing second.

Hisoka thought he felt a tongue near his ear. Moving his arm, he smacked it with his jug of water. From the loud smack, he hit the target. Hard. Half of the water spilled onto the ground. He felt some thrill in having managed to drive it at bay. If only for a few moments, giving him some time to escape.

This didn't last long.

**COME BACK BOY! YOU WILL PAY FOR SUCH INSOLENCE.**

He continued on running. His chest hurt. The headache from earlier almost blackened his sight. He didn't know how he did it but he arrived to his bedroom. Running inside, he held it closed. Everything went quiet. No taunting. Nothing slithered through the hall outside of his room. No noise. Absolute silence. Almost as if it didn't happen.

Hisoka placed his pitcher on his desk and ran back to the door. Putting all his strength onto his hands. After what seemed hours, Hisoka pushed himself back from the door. He hurried to his bookcase and pushed it in front of the door. Collapsing on his feet in exhaustion when he finished. He cursed the snake.

Balling his hands into fists, he pounded the floor. His old wounds opened. He kept at it until he fell asleep next to small red puddles.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hisoka came to the conclusion that the snake beast existed. The emotions and dark energy which permeated from the creature made his mind delirious. In the daytime, he thought he heard that familiar hissing. The sound of a body dragging itself on the floor. From his peripheral vision, he noticed a dark figure. When he turned, it disappeared from sight. He ignored the signs when no dark energy surfaced. Maybe, he developed paranoia after the experience. Quite possible. He still dreamed about the murderer of that young woman. Those mismatched silver eyes were unforgettable.

In the following weeks, something new happened. A new doctor appeared in town. Akihiko Fujimoto. A fresh faced graduate who took the place of the last doctor. The retired doctor settled in a house in the outskirts of town. Rumors spread that the man closed himself off from everyone. No one saw him after Fujimoto started his first day. The citizens wrote it off as a quirk after dealing with people for so many years. Hisoka doubted it. No one retired in this town who knew secrets of his family. It just wasn't done.

Fujimoto's grin charmed the staff. Hisoka wasn't fooled. The man hated the prospect of the country side. His mood worsened after his visit with his father. The man held papers in his hands when he left the manor. Written on them were the limited questions and topics he had permission to ask the heir. Hisoka caught it on their first visit while the man wrapped up his injuries. He did nothing more than aggravate the wounds he inflicted on himself.

Hisoka ignored the pain while going through his tutors and activities. His tutors noticed nothing wrong. His kendo and archery teacher, Sato and Takahashi on the other hand, spotted something off. They checked his hands. Hisoka moved them around. Both couldn't touch him after all. They tutted and whispered between each other. Hisoka caught Takahashi explaining stiff wrists. No wonder his pain shot up his arms when he moved them.

This wasn't just from his healing wounds on his palms.

The doctor returned a different day in the same week. His archery teacher, Sato, brought him in, explaining the condition of Hisoka's hands. The usual easygoing man stood next to him with a frown. Keeping and eye on each movement the doctor made when he touched him. A brief check up turned into a full on consultation.

Hisoka gritted his teeth when Fujimoto moved his hands a certain way. "That hurts."

Sato sighed. "Young master, you could had told me about this sooner. You know injuries hold you back from learning the craft." He placed Hisoka's water bottle on his desk. "It seems we'll have to hold off practice until you're well again."

"Yes, teacher." Hisoka's hands hovered in the air. "Tell Takahashi-san that he was right for once." His teacher snorted before breaking conduct and ruffled Hisoka's hair. Hisoka's eyes widened and Sato excused himself from the room.

Worry and relief passed through the contact. Hisoka didn't relax from knowing his teacher cared for him. He needed to keep himself from growing attached to anyone. Yet, he couldn't help but feel a bit happy from knowing his two favorite instructors adored him.

Turning his face from the door, he focused on this new doctor. From the last time, he didn't hold any trust in this man. Not to the high reaction of that snake and the silver eyed murderer, but, he kept himself guarded. He caught onto some lingering thoughts from the previous appointment. Which brought back the reactions most people thought of when they first met him.

Thankfully, Hisoka's treatment went quick, it was just his hands. Fujimoto washed Hisoka's hands, disinfected them, and then bandaged them again. Careful on the movement of Hisoka's hands. He heard him hitching his breath a few times. This time, Hisoka needed two wrists guards to keep his hands from moving. According to everyone, he sprained them. Which meant Hisoka couldn't write his notes with his tutors. A new complication. He had to inform Nagare over this development when Hisoka left him.

The old doctor warned him over Hisoka's medical history. Their chat lasted a limited time before he announced his leaving. He almost bolted out of the clinic which confused Fujimoto. Although, he pushed it aside as giddiness over retirement. A long vacation from working for so long. He imagined dealing with plenty of people tired the man out. When he had follow up questions, he failed in locating him. The main family's secrets were kept inside of their secret files. In a locked box in the old desk in the back office. He glanced at them the moment he signed the confidentiality agreement. He acquired the key from Nagare of all people. The doctor didn't have it on him when he talked with him.

When he talked with some of the staff, they released no vital information. Tight lipped. He assumed they signed a contract to not release any of the family secrets. On other topics, the atmosphere turned light. The staff gladly talked about their own family members who wanted a diagnosis or an appointment. Most had simple coughs or needed a trip to the larger hospital in the next town. A few drank the usual medicine and thanked him for his help.

He was aware teenagers ventured into mischief which landed them in the hospital. Pretty normal occurrences for whatever reason. Hisoka's list was extensive. In particular, his hands gathered most of the notes in his file. The family brushed aside these odd behavioral patterns Hisoka expressed. His father explained Hisoka did them as a child. Nothing to worry about.

The teen kept silent through the whole exchange. This helped the doctor conduct himself better. His touches, limited. Nagare brought this up during their long talk. A doctor touched their patients over injuries. He didn't know how how he would limit their touches but he didn't complain. These old noble families gave him a headache. He attempted to remember every little rule over his behavior with the family. The large sum of money convinced him to stay. He already put in plenty of applications to hospitals in Tokyo. Some of them might pick him during the year and then he would leave. Forever.

He cleaned up his supplies and threw them in the trash. Closing his first aid kit, he avoided gawking at Hisoka. It was hard not to do it. He heard from the staff that Hisoka inherited the beauty of his father. Almost a carbon copy. The rumors bore immense truth. This brought in some benefit in his future visitations to the manor. Only if Hisoka injured himself enough for him to patch him up.

Hisoka almost passed for a girl if his hair grew longer. His doll like face and some slight adjustments worked wonders.

"All done." He announced.

Hisoka used his limited movement to touch the wrist guards. He gritted his teeth. Trying to block the thoughts he received from the doctor. Same old commentary but with new additions. This aggravated his nerves and he wanted nothing more than to leave.

"I'm going to return in two weeks to see your progress." Fujimoto clicked his tongue. "You can take those off during meals and when you bathe. Try not to move your hands too much. I will inform your father to address your tutors that your note taking will be limited."

"Yes, doctor." Hisoka stood up. "Thank you for your help."

Fujimoto grinned. "Call me Akihiko. As the new family doctor, you can act real_ familiar_ with me. It's no problem on my end."

Hisoka shivered, he hid it well as he shook his head, "It would be rude of me, I will continue on calling you doctor." Hisoka pushed back his bangs from his face. "Excuse me." He walked out of the room and pushed aside the doctor while he went through the halls.

* * *

Akane clapped Miya on the back with a slight smile. "You'll grow used to it. I have crossed the master on his bad days."

Miya continued on scrubbing some linens. Her mouth closed into a tight thin line. She applied more pressure on the stain she tried removing. Eyebrows furrowed. No urge to cry. After all, she released all her tears when she went to sleep. She took on Akane's tedious chores just to stay clear of Hisoka's sight. An unprofessional approach but focusing on her workload made her forget the feeling of distress.

She turned to Akane and saw her wringing out the dirty water from the rags. They still did chores from around the manor, they couldn't remain idle for long. "I guess, the master has so much stress in his life."

"Half the time, it comes from the family. Some of the other women heard the arguments through the doors. These doors and walls are so paper thin. Not that they could remodel this landmark of a manor." She hit the rags inside of the sink. "It's curious that young master Hisoka lost his temper with you." Akane tutted as she grabbed her bucket and dumped the dirty water. "He never raises his voice to anyone."

"I know." Miya rubbed lemon on the stain and applied an enormous amount of pressure. "It surprised me."

Akane filled the bucket with more water, she squirted soap under the tap. Creating an immense amount of bubbles. "Well, you can't let it get to you. The rest of the family are not kind to their staff. Make sure to take care of yourself around them. _Never_ let them see you're upset."

Miya placed the used lemon on the side of the sink. "You have warned me about this happening plenty of times. I just didn't think about it." She stared down at her wrinkled fingers, then wiped them all over her apron.

Understanding her well, Akane smiled lightly. "Everything will turn out fine. Just imagine that amazing lunch we will get after we are done with our morning duties. I heard the cooks brought in some nice quality fish."

Miya smiled back. "Let's hope we get there before it's all eaten by the gardeners." They shared a laugh as Miya tossed the laundry in a basket to hang on the clothing line.

"Akane. Miya."

Akane jumped in surprise, she turned around and saw Hisoka standing at the door. "Ah, young master. Is there anything you need? Lunch won't be ready for another twenty minutes if that's what you were asking."

Miya curled her hands over the sink. Narrowing her eyes, she gulped, freezing in her spot. Not wanting to turn around and address him face to face. Unprofessional on her part but she didn't care. She feared Hisoka might get her fired on overstepping her boundaries. After all, she wasn't his family. They probably fussed over him due to his importance in the family.

She was a nobody. A complete nobody.

"I need to speak with Miya for a moment," Hisoka told Akane, taking a few steps inside of the room.

"Of course," Akane told him. "I'll bring more of your clothing to wash. I'll last a few minutes." She patted Miya's shoulder.

Hisoka nodded his head, "This won't take long." Akane bowed before she left the room.

"Miya."

"Yes, young master." Miya kept on staring on ahead, flinching at her blatant disrespect.

Hisoka didn't hesitate when he told her. "I'm sorry." Miya turned around, Hisoka continued on. "What I said last week was out of line. _Way_ out of line. I trust you won't reveal any details about our trip."

"It's alright, young master." Miya bobbed her head with a relieved smile, emitting pure joy and happiness. "Thank you for putting your trust in me. You won't regret it. I know I was acting so immaturely but..."

Hisoka said. "You and Akane have taken care of me more than-" He diverted the conversation with a cough. "Don't think I will run to my father over your reactions to my behavior. You have done nothing wrong." Other than stopping his escape but she would get reprimanded from his defiance. She accompanied him to the festival after all.

To his surprise, Miya ran around him and checked outside of the door. Her anxiety skyrocketed but lessened as the seconds ticked on.

"Good." Miya muttered under her breath. _No one is around. They won't be able to see what I will do._

Hisoka furrowed his eyebrows. The comment he picked up made him suspicious. He turned around in time for Miya to hold him tight in her arms. Her hands rested on his back and her face burrowed in his hair. His eyes widened. Hands frozen on his sides, he stared right out of the door. Happiness filled his whole body. Her emotions replaced the dread and bitterness. He thought those feelings came from Miya but to his own surprise, some of it surfaced from him.

Curling his hands, he relaxed in her hold. He let himself relish in the feeling of an embrace. Tears prickled in the corners of his eyes. He_ forgot_ the feeling of someone holding him. Their warm comforting body close to his own. Loving thoughts swirled all around him and gave him a slight sense of normalcy. Miya's positive energy brought no cringing. This whole day brought him more and more unexpected revelations.

Sato ruffled his hair. Miya embraced him. Unless, his inner wishes came true in a sense, he didn't mind. One aspect didn't unravel. Having one of his parents hold him or even brush away his hair with smiles on their faces.

An impossibility.

Hisoka snapped out of his thoughts. The risk of the staff finding them in a compromising position brought up his fears. She will disappear like the rest of the people in the past. The ones who attempted in developing any relationship with him.

Hisoka uttered out. "Miya?"

"I'm so sorry!" Miya let go of him and stepped toward the water pump. "I forgot what Akane told me about the rules of your home. Oh, she will be cross when she finds out. What about the master-"

"It's alright, just-" Hisoka informed her in a gentle voice. "Don't tell anyone. It's safer for you if you don't say a thing."

"R-Right!" Miya crouched down and grabbed her basket full of laundry. "My lips are sealed." She bowed before hurrying out of the room.

Hisoka brought his protected hands up to his face, letting out a deep breath "Let's hope this remains a secret."

* * *

After lunch, Hisoka wandered through the gardens. Before he left, he checked the temperature from his open sliding doors. A chill descended through the early mist. He wore a warm wool scarf which provided the warmth he needed. His sensitivity to the cold grew worse as he aged. Making him feel older than his current age. As a child, he wandered out in the thinnest clothing in his wardrobe.

A light rain occurred during the night which left part of the ground partially wet. This brought out the light crisp air and the smell of the grass near the walkways. Careful on where he stepped, he stared out in the distance. From his spot, he caught the main street of the town which lead toward the main exit. It served him no purpose thinking scenarios on his probable escape. The intervention saved him from the hardships of the outside world. He hated to admit his lack of experience. Despite his own accomplishments in the books, he knew nothing about the world outside of this town.

Taking in a deep breath, he closed his eyes and basked in the serene atmosphere. His gift remained idle. Nothing activated it. It seemed that day turned into one of his few lucky days. The wrist guards put a damper on his overall mood but not much. He could remove the straps with his teeth and but them back on. No problem on his end. Just tedious.

His peaceful moment went down.

Peering over his shoulder, he noticed a familiar figure walking down the path. The person turned away from the direction of the manor and went toward him. Hisoka squinted his eyes, he recognized the features. Also, the hideous white streaked beard. Keeping his initial groan contained, Hisoka remained stuck on his spot. Turning his whole body to face the man. He had to greet his uncle. Proper decorum and all. If he didn't, then the man went straight to his father over his so called disrespect.

Iwao stopped right beside Hisoka. His thick glasses and beard hid his true face. A wave of his frustration passed through, weak in nature. It gave Hisoka no headaches. He grew used to the usual state of his uncle. This passed onto his wife who feigned a state of superiority to compensate for their loss of status. A laughable concept whenever he watched them fumble through the motions of politeness.

Hisoka concealed his grimace, addressing his uncle. "Good morning, Uncle Iwao." He hid his hands inside of the sleeves of his yukata. "I wasn't informed we had another family dinner." He hoped not. Half the time, Iwao glared daggers at Nagare, mentally wishing for his death throughout the whole dinner.

The family called their relationship, tension based. After Nagare broke the cycle of the oldest son taking the role, it brought a new set of problems. These unresolved emotions manifested into something far worse. Hisoka waited for the moment when these two fought each other. It might bring in some entertainment to his _interesting_ life. Then again, their upbringing prevented such displays of vulgarity. A nice clash of the swords might happen instead. His grandmother always commented Nagare's natural ability with a sword. Pride slipped into her voice.

It was apparent which son his grandparents placed their attention. The late master went to Iwao, the designated heir who learned every detail of his duty. This left his grandmother with Nagare. Her voice laced with escapes of affection toward the son left for her handling. Evident in her own brand of favoritism. Half the time she spoke of her late husband, she hid her own disdain for him. Hisoka caught it at a young age. This shocked him because her face presented someone who grew some affection for the man she married.

He learned early on that no one married for love. When he got the role of master, a wife was a certainty. He couldn't even choose her. The family picked from a select few of girls. Prestigious families glad on giving away a daughter they had no use for. Although, his taste in a spouse turned questionable through his adolescence. He didn't even know if he liked women. His apparent shortcomings made him keep these thoughts to himself.

He had enough trouble with the problems in the present. The future probably held new forms of torture. He didn't look forward to it.

"Not yet," Iwao told Hisoka as he pushed up his glasses. "That's next week. Yet, I have received no concrete time when to arrive." His glasses didn't hide the premature aging from around his eyes.

"I see." Hisoka conceded an answer. "Have you talked to the head of staff?"

Iwao shook his head. "No."

Hisoka looked around, no person in sight. "Is there anything else you needed?"

Iwao went to the point. "I heard you injured yourself. Your hands in particular. A servant of mine commented on it. Someone told her the last time she left paperwork for your father. Can I take a look?"

Hisoka took his hands out of his sleeves. No use hiding them from the man. "My kendo teacher has gotten strict on me lately. I just strained both of my wrists from continuous strain during my own practices when I'm not in classes. The doctor even diagnosed that sprained wrists was the problem." As he explained, he saw Iwao growing frizzled in his explanation. "I'm resuming my kendo and archery classes when I am cleared."

"It seems Nagare brought you an ideal teacher. Than again, ours behaved in the same matter but never let us practice until our hands went disposable."

_Lying brat. All the servants comment on his bandaged hands. I'm certain he injures himself. Such a weak fool, just like that despicable brother of mine._

Hisoka narrowed his eyes. "I would rather perfect the craft than show imperfection. After all, a Kurosaki presents themselves in the highest manner. They never settle for _second_ best." He hid his hands inside of his sleeves. "Excuse me, uncle, I have to inform my tutors about my doctor's orders. Good day." He didn't wait on Iwao's confirmation as he walked away from him.

He imagined the indignant frown marring his features. His hateful glare directed toward his back. Whispering curses at him. Hisoka already caught onto what he thought about him already. It wouldn't surprise him.

Iwao's insults traveled into his mind, Hisoka let a small smirk form on his lips.

* * *

The moment Hisoka entered his room, he froze at his door.

Observing his room, he saw multiple areas in disarray. Not enough to provoke him into a rant. He hated having his room rearranged in a way which made him uncomfortable. He knew Miya and Akane didn't move anything. They knew him well enough to test his patience. He hid secret possessions that he didn't want them to find. Nothing embarrassing worthy. It was just his stash of money he collected.

To his surprise, he saw his mother laying on top of his futon. After he took in the image of his mother on his futon, he closed the door behind him. Careful with his steps, he walked around toward the side with her face. Her face bare from curls, he realized she slept. She didn't jump up and run out of his room when he got closer to her. His mother was definitely in a deep sleep.

He opened his closet with a sigh. Grabbing a random blanket, he went toward her and placed it on top of her exposed legs. She tightened her grip on his pillow, turning her head away from him. The position she placed his futon didn't disturb him at all. The futon bunched slightly on the corner near the sliding doors which lead to the garden.

He didn't want to disturb his mother. Her place took no space inside of his room. At least, he could go toward another area away from her. He wondered if someone realized she wandered inside of his room. Half the time, someone kept tabs on his mother. Having her wander outside of the manor might bring in some bad news for the family.

Her state of mind remained a secret from the public. No one other than the doctor and the immediate family knew about it.

Moving his books with an awkward grip, he placed them on a corner across from her. A good distance away from her where he kept an eye on her movements. The open doors provided enough light for him to read. He sat down and crossed his legs. Opening his book to the right chapter, he made himself comfortable. When he finished a page, he checked on his mother. During the time he studied, she stayed asleep and made no other movements.

Hisoka went through all his books. He reviewed every detail before he went into another book. Despite his limited writing for two weeks, they opted for a discussion for the whole period of time. Hisoka wasn't going to miss anything vital when he went in the next day. Throughout his whole studying time, he didn't realize the sun went down. Until, he heard a knock on his door.

When Akane walked inside with his dinner, she furrowed her eyebrows when she saw Rui inside of the room. She turned to Hisoka, he placed a finger to his lips. Akane nodded her head as she brought in Hisoka's dinner and placed it in front of him.

Akane whispered. "Do I inform someone that she is in here?"

Hisoka shrugged his shoulders. "No one has called the alarm to search for her yet." He sipped his tea. "Just to stay safe, call someone to take her to her room. I don't want to get reprimanded over her actions."

"Of course, I'll be right back." Akane left the room.

Hisoka used his teeth to unhook the guards from his hands. Moving them around, he sighed in bliss as he moved them around. His stomach growled from the aroma of the food and the appetizing presentation. He ate his dinner, keeping an eye on his mother the whole time.

Moments later, some of the staff stood in front of the entrance to Hisoka's room. They bowed to him before picking up Rui from his futon. The action woke her up and she thrashed around. Hisoka didn't move a muscle. Aggravating her made things worse for her and himself. She smacked the staff with her fists while they carried her out. Screaming at them to not take her back to her room.

Hisoka placed a hand to his chest. Breathing through his nose as an onslaught of his mother's fear filled his body. His hands trembled from the impact. Reaching out for his tea, he knocked it over, spilling its contents onto the floor.

He put his hands in his armpits to prevent himself from digging his fingers into his palms. It somewhat helped. The distance placed between him and his mother gave him the most benefit. When she passed into the furthest area, Hisoka felt a huge weight off his body.

Getting up on his feet, he searched for a rag in between his clothing. When he found it, he cleaned the tea off the floor. He even dried some areas of the floor with the sleeve of his yukata.

He hid the rag before Akane came back inside of the room.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

One morning, Hisoka realized that his father's evaluations stopped. No one from the staff came to fetch him on the usual day. Miya and Akane continued on as normal. After a certain point, he felt elated in having avoided him. Then again, he never ventured past designated points he memorized. Areas which brought on more pain than pleasure for him. In fact, he saw no indication of his father in over a month. When he counted back the dates, he assumed it started around the day after the snake sighting. An incident which burned inside of his mind. His paranoia rose with each passing day.

Throughout the nights, he heard muffled screaming. Due to the silence of the night, noises amplified throughout the manor. In the past, this happened on a weekly basis where it caused utter terror in him. It stopped for a while, long enough for him to forget about that phenomenon. Other things distracted him from the night. At first, he thought his mother screamed in her sleep. Her state of mind made his hypothesis possible but he found it wasn't her. She addressed no one in months. The old doctor explained she developed selective mutism.

She began wandering more into his section of the manor. Terror clear on her face and awkward body language. Her hands gripped her sleeves tight. She ignored everyone who crossed her path. Walking in a straight line, she kept her body close to the wall. Hisoka stood out of her path when they crossed paths. He swore they connected eyes in those times. With all her black curly hair in her face, Hisoka couldn't tell the difference.

On his free time, he tried tracking her down. After all, he developed some worry over her behavior. He couldn't find her. It was almost as if she disappeared from sight. Although, he still felt her around in the manor. Her anguish and despair remained strong. Growing deeper and deeper whenever she went near his father's section of the manor. He attempted on passing there but the energy made him faint.

No form of curiosity would force him into that area. Unless, his father called him into his bedroom.

In a way, he found his father's absence a blessing. A small vacation from expectations and frustrations. Throughout his down time, he kept to himself in his room. Away from view. Bothering no one who might ask him questions about his parents. At times, he ventured through his section of garden but returned back into his room around the time his food was brought in. Miya sneaked in snacks for him in between his meals as well.

He munched on cinnamon cookies while sipping on piping hot green tea. No sugar but a spoonful of honey. He even wore a thin sweater to battle against the cold as he sat near the open sliding doors. A thick book on his lap. An interesting topic which caught his attention. Through his reading, he smoothed out his yukata while he exhaled. He might take a nap after he finished his novel.

_Knock. Knock._

His door opened. He looked up and watched Miya walk inside with a basket of clothes in her arms. They nodded at each other. Miya placed everything in their proper place. He went back to reading his book as he turned a page.

Miya finished her work before she coughed into her hand. "Young master?"

Hisoka closed his book and placed his attention on her. "Yes?"

"Master Nagare has requested you to go into his bedroom." Miya stated as she gripped her basket close to her chest. "He needs you to go to his room this instant. No excuses."

"He is?" Hisoka inquired in mild shock. "He never calls me in on a Monday. It's always at the end of the week. Do you know the reason?"

Kana responded. "No. Jun told me the master's request before I made my way over here. I think he was in a hurry to finish his duties since he gave no other explanation. I don't want to assume the master's intentions but it might be an evaluation."

"That sounds plausible. I can't think of any other reason. I will go see him now. Thank you, Miya." He shelved the book and then got on his feet. "I'll have my dinner later in the afternoon. Knowing these evaluations, this might take a while."

"Yes," Miya bowed as she moved out of the way of the entrance. "Should I tell the kitchen staff to add an extra bowl of stew?" Hisoka nodded his head as she noticed his hands. "Young master, you forgot your wrist guards."

Hisoka looked at his bandages hands with a sigh. He located his wrist guards at his small desk and he picked them up. Turning away from Miya, he used his teeth to move the straps on the right places. He used the sides of his hands to click them into place. It didn't take him long. He put them on his own since he received them.

Miya hid her smile with her basket. His sudden shyness wasn't anything new. She caught Hisoka putting on those wrist guards whenever he came back from his bath or when he ate his food.

"Thank you for reminding me." He hurried down the hallway, leaving Miya to giggle on her own.

* * *

The moment he stepped inside of the bedroom, a lingering trail of anguish and terror attacked his senses. His heart quickened. He breathed through his nose. Covered half of his face with his sleeve, he walked on forward. Observing the room, Hisoka noticed bundles of bandages scattered around. A bundle resided near his usual pillow. Portions of them were stained in blood. After all the lectures of cleanliness, his father left his space in disarray. Then again, maybe he got injured in some way and took a month to recover. This might explain his father's absence. Although, none of the servants gossiped on an injury which brought in some doubt.

He navigated toward his pillow. His breath hitched and a shot of pain traveled through the ball of his foot. Sitting down on the pillow, he checked on his foot. Blood trickled on the side and he wiped it away with his fingers. He checked on the floor and caught a twinkle of something on the floor. Reaching out his hand, he tried picking it up and furrowed his eyebrows. Due to his limited hand movements, it kept on slipping from his fingers. Once he grabbed the object, he maneuvered it into the middle of his hand.

Hisoka muttered. "What is this?" He moved it around his palm, touching the sharp edges until it dawned on him. "A scale? Where did this come from?" He saw more scales all throughout the floor.

The snake's haunting glowing eyes resurfaced in his mind. He bit the inside of his cheek. Without wasting a second, he tossed the scale away from him. It hit the wall and landed on the floor in a light thud. He looked down at his lap and kept himself still. He wanted no other reasons for his father to wag his finger in his face. The man dug anything against him on his school work alone.

He was surprised his hands didn't come up in the rantings. After all, such a visible stain prompted lectures. His father used his gift against him throughout most of the conversations they had together. Not so much conversation but the usual demands to upkeep the image pushed upon him.

_SLAM._

Hisoka turned his gaze toward the direction of the noise. He saw a small door peeking out of the solid wall. Opening even wider with a loud creak. He tilted his head and squinted his eyes. The darkness coming from the inside prevented him from seeing anything. He made no move to inspect the contents but he scooted away along with his pillow. He sucked on his finger and put it up on the air.

No wind flow.

Hisoka's gift elevated. Tipping to the point where he almost passed out on the floor. He attempted to keep it from overwhelming him but a headache developed. Rubbing his temples, he closed his eyes. He hunched over and tried tuning out everything to focus on emptying out his mind.

_SLAM. SLAM._

"What are you doing in here?" Nagare demanded.

Hisoka's eyes snapped open. He lifted up his head from his crouching position.

His father rushed inside and went toward the door on the wall. Not missing a beat, he slammed the secret door shut.

"Get up._ Now._"

Hisoka answered as he stood up. "I was called in here."

Nagare pressed his hand on the door in a panic. "_Who_ told you to come here?"

_BANG. BANG._

"Another employee informed Miya a few minutes ago." Hisoka explained, he backed away as the door rattled. "According to the man, I had to arrive immediately."

Hisoka noticed his father's appearance. His sandy blond hair was tangled and all over the place. Bangs under his eyes. Bandages covered every inch of his arms but also extending up to his neck. His yukata was wrinkled and haphazardly tied together.

Hisoka asked with trepidation. "What is in there?"

Nagare snapped his head to his direction. Taking his hand away from the door, he fast walked toward Hisoka and grabbed his forearm. Turning around, he pulled Hisoka and they left the room. The rattling coming from the small door grew louder. Echoing through the hall the further they walked.

Nagare gripped harder onto Hiroki's forearm. He almost dragged him through the hallway. Empty of anyone who might catch a glimpse of this exchange. No one went through that particular area without his permission. Unless, he requested a deep cleaning of the walls and the floors. He looked down at Hisoka and noticed he struggled against his hold. Applying more pressure, he knew a bruise would form.

"What's going on? Where are we going?!" Hisoka demanded as he tried taking back his arm. "Let me go." He went quiet when he saw the basement door.

Nagare released his hold on Hisoka's arm in order to open the door. Quick in his action, he caught Hisoka before he tried to run. Grabbing the back of his yukata, he yanked him around and pushed Hisoka through the door. Hard. He chose to ignore Hisoka's cry as he fell onto the floor. Hisoka stared up at him in disbelief.

"This is for your own good." Nagare turned his face away from Hisoka as he closed the door.

Hisoka heard a _click_. His father put a locking mechanism on the door. He was in another set of _punishment_.

What did he do to deserve the basement?

He remained vigilant with his tutors and stayed out of trouble. Every single action in the past month warranted no reprimand. In fact, he stayed away from anyone other than Miya and Akane on purpose. He wanted to crawl to the door and slam his hands onto the door. Every hit stronger than the next. Screaming and pleading his case for his release.

He did _nothing_ wrong.

When he felt his wrist guards, he tossed that idea out of his mind. He might break bones this time. His kendo and archery tutors were patient for his return to his lessons. He _desired_ to go back to his practices and interact with them. Injured hands prevented him from his fun. Although, he read his books with fervor, the exercises of his practices distracted him. Kept him away from the atmosphere of the manor.

Shuffling from his original spot, his back hit the wall. He flinched, gasping, pressing his hands to his chest. His lip trembled and tears prickled the corners of his eyes. He retracted into his mind and tried evening out his breathing. It helped calm his mind from imagining any horrors in the darkness. As a child, he thought he saw monsters through the shadows and the corners. He disputed them through his gift. The adrenaline and misunderstanding caused his young mind to create them.

A chill went through the room as Hisoka hugged his legs to his chest. He rubbed his soft sweater. Good thing he wore a sweater before he went to his father's room. It provided a tiny bit of warmth for him. One of staff might bring him a blanket when they arrived with his food.

* * *

The basement door opened. From the onslaught of light, Hisoka covered his eyes with the back of his hand. His eyes adjusted to the light and he saw a staff member at the door. Her body blocked the entrance and he couldn't make out her face. She said nothing to him as she stepped aside. This gave him the indication that he was free to walk outside. He got up on his feet. His legs trembled from lack of use. No point in sprinting toward the door before collecting himself first. Face planting onto the floor didn't give a good image of him. Rumors of his fall would've spread throughout the manor.

Days passed since his father shoved him in the room. Throughout each day, someone brought him food and drink at appropriate times. They opened the door, left it a good distance away before they went to the entrance. They didn't verbally address him but they bowed before they shut the door He never saw Miya or Akane. He assumed his father instructed them to stay away from the basement. Easier to isolate him from anyone familiar just to further his penalty.

It was a tactic his father used whenever he placed him in that room. The isolation and darkness quieted him down once he sought comfort through sleep. He learned not to scream and sob out loud. No use when no one came to console him or reassure him. At his age, it was a rarity that he showed his emotions to anyone. Sure, he got upset but he held it inside until he went in the privacy of his bedroom.

Once he collected himself, he stumbled toward the door. He placed a hand on the door, standing there to check his surroundings. The woman already went down the hall, not even giving him a second glance.

He rubbed his face and licked his chapped lips. His stomach grumbled out loud. He wanted nothing more than to eat his fill and fall asleep on his futon. A drink of water didn't hurt either. He went down the hallway. Careful in his steps as he listened for anyone walking through the halls. In the early morning, everyone hurried to complete their duties. He heard no noise or anyone gossiping.

When he entered his bedroom, he removed his sweater and tossed it in his laundry basket. He smiled light. Akane and Miya cleaned his room until it was immaculate. There was a slight smell of lemon. One of his favorite smells. He wanted to thank them when he saw them during the day. Considering his mother went through his room in recent weeks, he worried on the state of his room,

Feeling disgusting, he snatched up a new yukata and a fluffy towel from his closet. Before he left, he removed his wrist guards and left them on his desk. He waited for no one to heat up the water as he went straight to the bath. He scrubbed his skin until everything turned red. His normal routine of bathing every day was interrupted due to this punishment. The smell of the soaps made him feel clean. He sighed in bliss and ignored the coldness of the water when he poured it all over him.

Hisoka returned from his bath feeling refreshed and clean. He toweled off his wet hair and continued on until he thought it dried. Placing the towel on his shoulders, he shoved his wrist guards on his hands. Better to keep them on until his doctor cleared him out. His appointment landed on the week of his punishment. He might not even need them anymore.

His door opened without warning. Hisoka turned to snap at the intruder but he caught his tongue on time.

"Get dressed." Nagare demanded. "We are attending a funeral. No excuses." He waited for no response before he walked out of Hisoka's bedroom.

Hisoka's eyes widened as he stood there.

No wonder he saw no one else on his way back to his room.

Sighing, he dropped his towel inside of the basket. There went his relaxing day. He went to his closet and picked a more elaborate outfit. His usual clothing didn't suit the occasion. He might hear whispers from his lack of consideration. Which might bring on another stint inside of the basement.

When he was younger, he stayed at the manor. His gift started in those years and his father wanted no embarrassment from him. Not that it receded in his teenage years. It grew _stronger._

Usually, his father and mother accompanied the extended family members. Giving them condolences while they stayed alongside them throughout the day. With his presence replaced his mother. No wonder he got released from the basement. Calming the questions coming from his family members whenever she missed the funerals in recent years.

He abhorred the idea of walking next to his family. The collection of depressive thoughts aggravated his headache into an even bigger problem in his mind. Creating a huge pressure that he wanted to induce pain to block it.

Snapping from his thoughts, he changed out of his clothing.

No use wasting time.

* * *

Hisoka trailed behind his father and the grieving widow of a distant relative. Her heartbreaking sobs reached his ears. She expressed all her grief at losing her husband. From what he heard through the grapevine, her marriage developed into love. A concept he didn't understand. He saw no examples of couples in love in his family. His parents presented no such image in his presence. He thought it was luck on her part that she bore a son. She still held standing in the family due to this child. An older woman held him in her arms as she followed them.

The rest of the family followed after them. Except for his mother. She stayed in her room under the guise of a sickness. An _ongoing_ sickness. His father used this excuse with the extended family and they brought on no more questions. Nothing new. His mother grew constantly_ ill_ from stress after all.

Hisoka tried blocking most of the depressing emotions floating in the air. He felt overwhelmed from his surroundings. Using his will to keep on walking with his family. Straying away might gather him even more punishment. His long stay in the basement dulled his original mechanisms on dealing with a group of people. He breathed deep. His hands twitched but he didn't show his discomfort.

When they passed in front of some of the citizens, Hisoka hid his hands inside of his sleeves. He had some shame in presenting them in front of strangers. None of them understood what they dealt with on a regular basis.

To his surprise, he heard the murmurings of the people.

"Another one?"

"So sad."

"I wonder who will be next?"

"What about their heir? He keeps getting injured."

"_Shut up._ Don't jinx the poor boy. He is _needed_."

"Better them than the heir falling to his demise early."

"You're right. Better that the rest of the outside family harbors the bad luck. We should pray at the temples for his health above everyone else."

Hisoka narrowed his eyes at their blatant disrespect for their family. Those people showed _no_ sense of decency. They should had lowered their voices so no one heard their words. His relative for certain heard them. Her choking sobs grew louder. No one moved closer to comfort her. Everyone else in the family stayed distant. Their faces impassive while their insides went into turmoil.

Thoughts of the next _victim_ to the curse passed through their minds.

Peeking over his shoulder, he watched a tired clan follow along the path. Years of bad luck and sadness showed on their faces. Their demeanor never changed into any sign of happiness. No positive energy. Anything light dissipated over time.

He faced forward and stared on ahead. Rubbing his bandaged hands. His fingers lingered in the areas where he knew his wounds resided.

Just a normal day in the Kurosaki family.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Akane fiddled through Hisoka's belongings, spraying the lemon cleaner, she scrubbed areas with a frown. After Hisoka left to the funeral, free time opened up for her to return into the room to clean. She wanted to see the boy for herself but she had other duties. Miya pestered her on his whereabouts and she told her the truth. He was inside of the basement. An area secluded from everyone but the master of the manor. Any important documents were in the main bedroom. Miscellaneous possessions went into the shed. Staff went in for a spring cleaning every few months.

The true purpose came when the master used it to punish his son. No one intercepted whenever Hisoka grew _ill_. A simple lie to present as an excuse for any sudden family visits. Their first question went to Hisoka's whereabouts. This excuse stopped when Hisoka turned 10. She never imagined they needed to use it again. Akane hated lying. The urge to spill the truth stayed on the tip of her tongue.

Clutching the rag tight, she continued on wiping the table. Hisoka appreciated their efforts in keeping his space neat. Even as a child, he left little to no mess. A habit instilled in him once he began his tutoring sessions with his teachers.

She shot down Miya's request in wanting to take Hisoka his meals. In recent days, the master's mood went in different directions. The receiving of the curse always made Nagare testy and declined any free reign in the manor. She prevented Miya from ending up in the receiving end of one of his horrible moods. Despite his calm demeanor, no one risked stirring his anger.

No one wanted to risk bringing out the family madness. The consumption of the responsibilities of the family already took physical form in Nagare's body. No one saw what resided underneath those bandages. She didn't want to even think about it.

Miya walked inside, inspecting the area before she sighed. "I thought you said the young master already left the basement."

Akane collected herself before she tossed the rag into the bucket. "He did. He was summoned by the master to attend a funeral. They are due back soon."

"_Another one?"_

"Miya." Akane narrowed her eyes.

"I know but...having so many funerals every year...it's just..." Miya bit her bottom lip. "Creepy."

"You will get used to it. As you have noticed, no one reacts to the news anymore. This family has horrible luck considering their rich history."

The oncoming footsteps made them in alert. They shuffled through the room and inspected everything for neatness. Once they saw nothing else was askew, they huddled together and turned to the door.

Hisoka walked inside, a slight smile formed on his face. He missed the both of them.

Miya ran past Akane and wrapped her arms around Hisoka. "I'm so glad you're back, I can't believe they left you in there for all this time. What happened? Are you okay?" She sniffled, trying to keep her tears from falling down her cheeks.

Hisoka gently held her in a loose embrace. "I'm fine." He caught Akane's scandalous thoughts and he opened his mouth to respond.

She beat him before he began talking.

Akane scrambled to the door and shut it closed. "What is going on here?" Miya let of Hisoka and stepped back in a panic. "What have I told you about orders Miya? The first thing I taught you when you first came here and you just broke it. I have to inform the master about this."

"I-I'm sorry." Miya trembled. "It just happened out of nowhere. Please, don't tell him what I did. I don't want to be out of a job. Please Akane!"

"This isn't about a _job_! You know the _rules_. The _family rules._" Akane shook Miya by the shoulders in desperation. "I looked out for you. You're too young to understand the consequences of your actions."

Hisoka stated as he fixed up his wrist guards. "I never uphold my standing because I respect you Akane. In fact, you make sure to care for me in your own way. More than my own mother who, let's be honest, cannot do a thing for me." He reached out his hand and touched the back of her hand. "I implore you to not say anything to _him_."

Akane flinched, she gripped Miya's shoulders tight. "You know I can't disobey orders. No one is exempt from the master's orders. I'm sorry." She let go of Miya before she left the room.

Akane's retreating footsteps made Hisoka's stomach drop.

She was serious.

Miya covered her face with her hands. She choked back a sob.

Hisoka stared at the open door. His arms limp on his sides. Knowing the consequences of Akane's actions, both of them would disappear from his life, or at the very least, get relocated.

* * *

Hisoka bumped into Miya two weeks later, carrying cleaning supplies in her arms. Her hair pulled back in a low ponytail to keep any strands of hair from her face. She wore a different kimono with an apron on the front. At first glance, she appeared normal. No distress on her face to indicate anything was amiss. He knew better. She presented a mask which hid the emotions bursting through her heart. It grew stronger when she caught his gaze and she stiffened.

He wanted to speak with her but there were others walking through the hall. Some of them who glanced back at him, he gave no visible response when he connected eyes with them. They turned away and continued on their way. Hurrying away from him and went onto their duties.

The whole staff found out about Miya and Akane's transfer. Their thoughts revolved on finding the true reason. The reasons spanned a ridiculous list which made Hisoka roll his eyes. None of which were true. So far, Akane and Miya kept their mouths shut. No wonder everyone lingered their gaze on him.

Miya averted her eyes toward the wall. She tightened her grip on the bucket and she bit her bottom lip. An idea popped into her hand as she held her bucket with one hand. She shoved her hand in one of the pockets of her apron. She wrote this note for Hisoka but found no way to hand it to him. His new staff cleaned out everything in his room. Leaving nothing but what resided in the room. The wrinkled and folded up paper stayed on her person.

Once she grew close to Hisoka, she took it out of her pocket and tossed it in his hands. She walked away from him and didn't check to see that he caught it.

Hisoka closed his hands on reflex. When he uncurled them, he saw the paper in his hands. Crinkled from the extra pressure which came from his grip. He hid it in the pocket of his sleeve and journeyed toward his room. His initial errand passed over his head. He needed to read the letter.

Seeing his door, he almost bolted inside of his room. An empty room. Reaching out his hand, he slid the door closed and observed the area for anything else. Nothing peaked out at his gift. He was safe for the moment.

Keeping the door shut, Hisoka sat back down at his low desk. He smoothed out the paper and laid it down. Keeping his ears open to the door, he started reading the note.

_Young master-no, Hisoka-san,_

_Akane told the master that you initiated contact. Simple brushes of your fingers on my hand when you returned to your room. This kept us from getting banished from the manor which worried me until the master told us our new roles. I don't understand their rules at all. I'm trying to go through the chores without complaint. Akane did save the three of us this time. She told me...some stories about the old staff. I cherished every moment we had together. You're a kind person and I care about you so much. I hope we can talk again._

_Sincerely__,_ _Miya._

Hisoka folded it to the best of his ability and held it in his hand. He had to find a good hiding place. The new employees might find it and hand it over to his father. This prompted him to find a new hiding spot for his money.

He gritted his teeth.

He couldn't talk to Akane and Miya again.

* * *

Hisoka disarmed Takahashi. One swing of his arm in the right angle. Takahashi didn't see it coming. The sword clattered on the wooden floor of the dojo. Echoing through the vast space. Sweat trickled down Hisoka's brow, he kept up his stance and pointed the sword toward the man. Takahashi remained firm. They stared at each other as they controlled their breathing. Steadying into a controlled rate.

Takahashi clapped with a grin. Pure pride showed on his face. The man made sure to show his delight each time Hisoka did something well. Since he trained the young man as a child, Hisoka's parents never sat to watch him. His father prohibited Hisoka entry into any competitions. The chance of failure wasn't an option for the family. Of course, He let nothing slip out his lips.

At one point in time, he almost lost his job. His loud mouth caused him trouble. Sato warned him on countless occasions. After all, this family didn't favor anyone finding out any fault in their image. Not it stopped the rumors to circulate. Plenty of them proved to hold a good amount of truth.

No time to think of the family. Hisoka needed his attention.

He let his happiness show through his voice when he spoke. "Excellent work. Those weeks without sparring me have not dulled your skills at all. You are in top shape."

Hisoka let himself smile. "Thank you," He pushed back his bangs from his forehead. Licking his lips, he felt parched. "I thought I felt some stiffening in my wrists when I moved the sword." He moved his wrists. "It's gone."

Takahashi picked up his sword and sheathed it. "You're careful with your hands now, correct?" He leaned the sword against the wall. "We can't have another delay due to another injury. I wish I could enter you in competitions. Your skills would slay the rest of the people out there."

Hisoka stared down at his bandaged hands. "I don't mean to hurt these hands. It happens. It's out of my control. You know everything in my life is out of control."

Trying to save their good mood, Takahashi changed topics. "Anyway, I heard Sato got a butchered haircut. His long hair is now gone. He's going to try hiding it when he comes tomorrow for your lessons."

Hisoka snorted, he covered his mouth in sudden shyness. "Really? So tomorrow I'm going to see him with an odd haircut? I thought he would've shaved everything off from his head to cover the mistake."

"I caught him yesterday and he almost ran off." Takahashi huffed. "He thought I would make a joke out of it."

Hisoka arched a brow. "You're doing it right now."

"At least give me the benefit of the doubt!" He placed hand on his chest. "It's not like you're going to tell him anything. You're just going to avoid looking at his bad hair due to politeness."

Hisoka stated. "I can't ignore anything for long."

* * *

**Such incompetence. Look at yourself. So disgraceful and weak. A change of scent won't keep me from finding you. Stupid girl.**

Rui flinched. _That voice_. Dropping herself to the floor, she curled into herself. Embracing her body close. She peeked through the strands of her curls. Seeing a pair of golden eyes staring through the gap of the door.

_It_ found her.

**The family demands another heir. Free of anything strange, no daughters. A perfect one. You hear their whispers when you leave this room. The late matriarch gave two sons to this family. She held the respect of the whole clan as a result. **The snake god taunted.

Rui muttered, her voice raspy from lack of use. "I-I can't. I can't do it."

**You can't? Ah, dear Rui it can't be so hard. **It commented in feigned concern. **You already birthed one. What's so hard of having one more? The other son can remain as a spare if the first disappears. More and more of the family are dying. It's good news for my own desires. You know my goal.**

She shook her head, adamant but her voice still quivered. "No."

**You're making this hard on yourself. The family can always find another woman to take your place. Your sister Kasane had the decency of taking care of herself before she disgraced herself even further. Birthing a daughter on the first try is never a good sign.**

Rui hitched her breath Almost as if she got hit in the face. She pushed aside the thoughts of her sister long ago. The pain of her death and the sudden marriage to her husband strained her. She thought the birth of her son solidified her from any of the true horrors. After integrating even further, her late mother in law explained in better detail. This terrified her. Too late to escape and the family didn't accept divorce.

Her sister warned her about the family before she birthed her daughter. Truths about the origins of the curse. Her love for Nagare blinded her from asking more questions before she accepted the marriage proposal. In reality, Kasane knew little of the ramification of marrying into the family. It caused two deaths. Ones which Nagare never got over. He even named their son after the dead child.

Kasane didn't stay alive long enough to witness the darkness. Swallowing everyone and consuming any sense of light and hope. Rui long since stopped wishing to escape the walls of the manor. Each capture brought along more staff to keep their eyes on her. Now, they stared at her with pity in their eyes. She didn't care.

They had their heir.

Her presence wasn't desired in the least. She served her purpose to them.

**Rectify the family's plight. I heard their cries toward Nagare in conceiving another child. They are afraid the young master will** **die.**

"I don't care.."

**WHAT? SPEAK UP!**

Rui snapped her head toward the creature. "I might birth a daughter. Not every birth gives another heir for your enjoyment. You should know, having lived through the blood for so long, the countless sudden deaths of those poor children."

She rubbed her throat, gulping down saliva to coat the rawness. Her hair covered most of her face to hide her fear. She whispered. "I won't birth another child. You can't force me to do so."

It sneered. **You choose now to grow a backbone. Your care for your son dissipated after he stopped suckling your breast. You left him to fend for himself, to seek motherly affection from other women. He won't save you from me.**

Rui disputed nothing of what it told her. She thought affection would grow for the child. When they found the oddity in him, she used this find as an excuse to push him away from her. A perfect reason to reject him. On certain days, she felt guilt. Kasane killed herself for her child. She cared little for her own.

The snake god slammed the floor, bringing Rui to lift up her head. Its mouth almost formed into a Cheshire grin. A shiver went through her body. Whenever it grinned, nothing good happened to anyone.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Whoops. Looks like this fic won't end in 8 chapters. Stay tuned._

_Warnings: Implied rape in the first and second to last section of this chapter. _

_-Lucicelo _

* * *

Chapter 8

Nagare coughed blood into his bandaged hand, staining the crisp white into sections of red. His throat ached from the continual strain of vomiting out his blood. He thought his body grew used to the beast's daily _ritual_. Each night of the same occurrence taxed his weakened body even more. Prodding in different areas, hissing blasphemous words into his ear. Reminding him of the sin of his ancestor, bringing this punishment onto him. Deep cutting pain tore into his body and soul.

The lingering coppery taste on his tongue caused him to dry heave. He stopped trying to prevent it in front of the beast. It caused this pain onto him, it might as well hear out his body's natural reactions. When he woke up in the mornings, the bitter tang remained in his mouth. Bringing another wave of nausea and churning his stomach.

Leaning back on his futon, he watched the Snake God slither about the room. Its tongue sniffing the air. Bored after the fact. Seemingly annoyed at having to come to him every night. He hoped it distanced itself from him and found this _ritual_ a chore. His body needed a rest from the strain of its prodding. He hid the unsaid fear that he held for this creature well.

It had not taunted him about it during the rituals.

In moments of weakness, he thought about running from this town. Abandoning his title and relocating far away. Rebuild his shattered life and recover from everything that happened to him. Taking his broken wife and distant son along with him. Yet, the family instilled pride over the Kurosaki line and shame upon marring the image so deep that he didn't dare act on his thoughts. The same upbringing he taught his son.

**He's almost ripe for the picking! Just perfect.** It salivated through mutterings of praise for his heir. Sadistic glee marred its face at the mere thought of Hisoka. **I can't wait until he blossoms into adulthood. He's almost there. _Almost there_.**

In a moment of delirium, Nagare dared to inquire. "Why? Why do you want my son?"

**Why? **Yatonokami licked its mouth. **Why do I want him? Let me tell you. The powers your family have shunned peaked my interest. Why push away such a delicious heir from my sights?** It laughed at the mortified expression forming on Nagare's face. **Your plan of distancing yourself from that child has failed** **you. **

Nagare pursed his dry lips, he closed his weary eyes. Attempting to persuade the beast away from his family, he claimed. "He's not old enough to take on the mantle of the family. The elders won't agree—"

It slammed the end of its tail onto the ground, sneering. **I decide when the heir is elevated to the master position. Don't try my patience, Nagare. You don't want me to...relinquish you of your current role. Consider yourself lucky that the boy hasn't elevated into his gifts yet. I have use for you, for now.**

* * *

"Master Iwao has demanded an audience, Master Nagare."

Regal as ever, Nagare concealed his wince of pain when he tipped his head up and down. The woman slid the door closed and hurried down the hall at a respectable pace. He learned long ago to never make his older brother wait when he declared his attendance. As much as he wished to cease communication, Iwao caused a ruckus when kept waiting or brushed aside. The sight reminded him of the day he received the Kurosaki lordship. Not a pretty sight to behold.

Lifting himself up, he breathed through his nose, ignoring the quivering of his legs. Once the trembling ceased, he opened the door and toughed it out while walking down the hall. Any of the staff who saw him, bowed and addressed him before going on their way. Entering the main room used for guests, he bit his tongue as a wave of pain shot through him.

Iwao sat on his designated plush pillow that the staff kept in the nearest storage room. His elder brother scoffed at the guest pillows given to ones below his status. To save themselves the headache, they let Iwao bring one over for his use.

Nagare knelt onto his pillow, pulling down his sleeves to cover his newer bandages. He hid his usual numbing medicine in his pocket in case the pain got too much to handle. Greeting his brother, Iwao grunted back a response, giving him no level of respect without the interfering eyes of the family. Having grown used to his behavior, Nagare said nothing, knowing it irritated Iwao when he didn't give into the bait.

A young lady walked inside, carrying a tray of tea and snacks. She placed a tray of tea in between them. Nodding his head and giving a verbal thanks, Nagare sipped his tea. Iwao ignored the girl and snatched up his own cup. Nagare saw the annoyance on the girl's face over Iwao's rudeness, but kept silent as she left the room.

Nagare held his cup in his hands, breaking their silence. "Is there a reason you have requested my presence? I'm sure whatever issue you have pending will be resolved through the elders of the family."

Iwao gulped down his tea and set down the cup onto the coaster. "Are you tiring of my visiting already? My, my, I thought the master of the family set aside time for his family. Especially his elder brother and his concerns."

Nagare lifted a well sculpted brow. "Concerns?"

"You should take heed of your heir, Nagare." Iwao peered up through his thick glasses. "The Kurosaki family has plenty of enemies."

Nagare placed his hands on his lap, Iwao's implications roused the bubbling anger in his chest. Iwao wasted his time for a poorly covered threat? No one else in their family would of dared to say such a thing to his face. His brother continuously stepped out of line and tested his patience on more than a number of occasions.

"I would say the same for you, elder brother. Your lack of children have brought whispers in the family. Continuation of our noble family line is a must and our duty. Considering our branch of the family, I did my part with Hisoka. Furthermore, the elders have commented on this issue as well."

Iwao clicked his teeth together, grinding them together in a fury.

"Might I suggest a herbal remedy?" Nagare continued on, relishing in the twitch of Iwao's mouth. "There are advancements in technology that might assist the process as well. There are endless possibilities. You should take advantage of them."

Nagare lifted his cup of tea and sipped. Awaiting the insults, he locked eyes with Iwao. "Humor me for a moment." Nagare fiddled with the bandages on his hand. "Did father ever show you what he hid underneath his bandages?" Iwao's interest went toward his hands. "As the first born, you should already know the price of taking on this mantle." Iwao remained silent. "Why, I thought you knew."

Iwao snarled, contorting his face into a malicious sneer. "Stop flaunting yourself. As the second son, you shouldn't even have this position given to you. You're nothing more than the spare."

Nagare kept his face neutral, the same lines grew boring after years of hearing them repeated. "As much as I would like to hand the position over..." Nagare listened for the familiar slithering from the walls. "I cannot. It is impossible to take this position once it has a master in the reigns."

Iwao narrowed his eyes. "_Lies._ There is no such clause. I read the totems from front to back. I memorized _every_ detail. There is no mention—"

"Once taking the mantle, there is no going back. I'm stuck until my last dying breath." It pained Nagare in even thinking of his own death. He remembered the state of his father when he passed, the image alone shook him to the core. "I'll inform you now, killing my heir and myself will only bring the doom of this family. _It_ decides our fates, not us mortals."

Iwao was taken aback at the disgust placed in that one word. His gentile brother never showed his true emotions over anything. "It?"

Nagare chortled, his smile hollow and pressed. "You know _nothing. _I thought after all these years that you knew all the hidden secrets. After all, the first born son_ knows_ everything. Isn't that correct?"

* * *

Miya stopped in her tracks when she heard a distant hiss coming from one of the walls. Waiting a moment, she tried locating the source. The manor contained secret passage ways which amplified any stray noise. Finding it strange, she placed her ear against the wood. She concentrated, tuning out the sounds of the the rest of the hallway. During that time, no one ventured through that area. Furrowing her brows, she placed her cleaning materials on the floor.

_Never linger in the hallways, always keep yourself busy. Ignore any suspicious sounds and most of all, don't investigate anything that seems odd. This family conceals many secrets, girl. Don't go looking for trouble. _Miya remembered Akane's chilling words on her first day of training.

She listened to her mentor to a certain point. Naive and eager to work for a prestigious family, she poured her soul into serving the family. Her own parents and their parents before them had worked for the Kurosaki family. They saw it as an honor to work for such a prestigious family. The recent generation packed their bags and left for university in the big city, thinking about furthering their goals. She stayed behind on her own volition.

Never expecting to develop a bond with the Kurosaki heir, she broke from the delusions she believed since childhood. During her employment, she asked different co-workers, no one wanted to give a concrete answer. They told her to figure the secrets out on her own and then keep quiet about it. Akane wasn't any help either. She didn't dare ask Hisoka when she still took care of him.

Gathering her wits, she remained on that spot, curiosity winning over her common sense.

Hearing nothing, Miya sighed in relief. She chuckled light, shaking her head, chastising herself for overthinking a simple noise. Letting out a deep breath, she put her ear against the wall one last time. Something slammed against the area causing her ear to ring. Cupping her ear, she glanced back at the wall, her heart raced.

Someone or something began talking from behind the wall. Muffled from the barrier between them, she heard it loud and clear.

**Naughty girls shouldn't snoop around where they are not WANTED. **

Screaming, Miya backed away, her back hitting the adjacent wall. Snatching her cleaning supplies, she bolted from the area. Slowing down once she heard other staff members coming closer to her, she gripped the handle of her bucket. She feigned a small smile, greeting those who passed her. Almost running into the laundry room, she saw Akane hunched over, washing something in the washboard.

"A—Akane." Miya shut the sliding door behind her, her bucket slipped from her hands, clattering on the floor.

Akane dropped the linens into the tub and looked up in concern. "What's wrong, Miya? You're as white as a sheet."

Miya went to her side and whispered. "I heard a _voice _behind one of—"

"Ah, so you found out one of the secrets of the family. I'm so sorry." Akane placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, squeezing the area with the right pressure. "You can never leave this family again, Miya."

"I know." Miya whimpered. "_I know." _She turned to Akane, "Why didn't my parents tell me? Mom used to tell me the legend all the time. She could have warned me..."

Taking pity, Akane assured her. "Let me prepare you a cup of ginger tea, that will help calm you down."

* * *

Watching Hisoka from a distance, a tingling wave of pride and satisfaction bubbled in Nagare's chest. From every demand he pushed onto him, Hisoka went beyond expectation and blossomed through adversity. Hisoka earned his accolades and held the aura of the future master of the family. He received more than enough positive commentary from various individuals. A fitting heir for any noble family.

Ignoring the oddity and flaws in his heir, Hisoka seemed normal. Covering up Hisoka's continuous self harm and his blasphemous gift proved a challenge. The staff knew better than to comment on Hisoka's wrist guards and the rule on keeping their hands off of him. The late master hated familiar gestures but not to the extreme he placed on his heir. He noticed Hisoka reacted whenever someone touched him for brief moments. Cutting away an activator of the ability helped conceal it better.

His observation helped him hide his son's flaw from his family. Despite knowing of their ever growing hypocrisy, he still held pride on his ancestry. He wanted to keep the legacy and image of a noble family alive. The responsibilities of the family fell on his shoulders. He handled discrepancies and grievances between family members. The figure head. He handled the brunt of the Yatonokami.

Those who worked in the manor and the elders grasped an _inkling_ of the ritual. No one ever recorded the ritual but, the screams and noises gave an indication that he contained the Snake God from the world. A thankless job which extended through the rest of his natural life. A job that the heir inherited at the master's demise.

Unless, the line died out and the world rested on the Yatonokami's mood. It might decide to exterminate their family and slaughter their village. After years dealing with the beast, its moods fluctuated out of nowhere. No way of tracking its line of thought or motives.

Breaking from his thoughts, he tried locating Hisoka's whereabouts. His gaze landed on Hisoka sitting in between the roots of a tree situated a good distance from a pond. A familiar spot where he found Hisoka in recent months.

He remembered staking claim of the same spot Hisoka used in his frequent walks in the garden. It was easy to do. Iwao never saw himself as one to sit on bare ground or using a blanket for a barrier. An heir didn't dirty himself or lower himself down to such an action. A first born heir at that.

Hisoka read through one of his approved books, glancing at the pond for long intervals of time before resuming his activity. Hisoka's hair grew out, fanning his face in a flattering fashion. His bangs almost peeked over his eyes. His exact copy in appearance and disposition. He enjoyed reading through books and controlled his temper in the worst situations.

No one disputed Hisoka's parentage at least.

* * *

Nagare located Rui inside of her closet. In between her usual silken sheets, she slumbered, unbeknownst to someone finding her. Her wild curls covered her face, hiding her gaunt face. He returned to the door and closed it shut. No use having one of the staff witness another one of her weak moments. He acted ignorant to their jeers but, he knew Rui's status reduced down to nothing. A mere shell of the former elegant lady—a destroyed and traumatized girl remained in her place.

He reached out his hand, intent on shaking her awake, she jerked away from him. Her reactions grew delicate where any movements broke her out of her sleep. He sought out her eyes through her tangled curls. She trembled, scrambling back until her back hit the wall. His chest clenched at the sight.

"Rui." She flinched. "You have to listen to me. The family is demanding another heir. A spare." Nagare informed Rui, he stayed a respectable distance, giving her the space she desired. "We can't rely on Hisoka alone."

Rui looked through her wild curls, her eyes bloodshot. "I—I can't. I—I don't want to do this. _Not again_."

Nagare rubbed his thumb into his palm. "I understand. Yet, we have a duty to this family. We can't ignore their demands for long. This is our sacrifice for taking the lead of the Kurosaki fam— "

Rui snapped. "Let Iwao take the reins! I can't take this anymore! Have him take the post he desires, have him suffer for the _position_ he _deserves_." She stood up, her loosened yukata opened, revealing her rail thin frame. "That thing has tortured me. Coming in during the night, whispering threats into my ear. Its tongue lingering in places it shouldn't touch."

Nagare's skin whitened. "It's going after_ you_?" Rui hastily nodded her head. "It's supposed to come to me. Me alone. I'm the one taking the brunt of this—" Rui bit her fingernails, the clicking echoed in the closet. "H—Has it...raped you?" Rui let out a strangled cry, she pushed herself back into the closet. "No. _No._ It shouldn't have done this, I'm the head of this clan."

Rui clawed at her arms, digging her nails into her skin. "W—What about—"

Nagare confessed to her. "It _wants_ Hisoka." He listened for the familiar sounds coming from the walls. No sounds echoed through the walls, indicating its arrival. "It told me. It_ desires_ our son. His purity, his powers, that is what drew it to him. We have to protect him. Do _something_. _Anything._"

A hollow laugh came from Rui, she collapsed onto the floor. "H—He hates us. I don't blame him for his hatred. We both feared—no we _fear_ what he can do. We agreed on his isolation and distancing him from the population. Don't act like a concerned father now, it doesn't suit you." She peered up at her husband, "_It_ can do whatever it wants with us."

Nagare scratched at the reddening skin beyond his bandages, a new set of scales set in. Staring at the wall, Rui's words echoed in his mind. She spoke the truth. In her moment of clarity, she hit him with hard hitting facts. After having the ritual done to him every day, he imagined the same happening to his son. His imagination went wild.

From the malicious glee in the beast's voice, it counted down the days until Hisoka's powers solidified. Wandering closer and closer to Hisoka's side of the manor. Sniffing the air and spying on him throughout the day before returning to the master's room. Powers or not, the instincts of a father hid inside of his heart.

He felt Rui's stare on his body. Her eyes inspecting his hands and neck, the wounds reopened, releasing droplets of blood. Staining his clothing and the bamboo mats below their bodies.

* * *

Finishing another appointment with Lady Rui, Fujimoto packed up his supplies and left her room. Taking one last peek, she stayed in he same position on her futon. Paying them no attention. A trail of staff followed him, the same ones from Lady Rui's last appointment. In his opinion, these visits were a waste of time. The results didn't stray off from the last time he diagnosed her. He annotated the same results and called it a day.

Nagare made it known to have more than one person observing him while in the manor. Despite years working for them, the family extended no sense of trust in him. He pondered long and hard but nothing concrete surfaced. From his perspective, he did a well enough job to keep them alive. The staff commented about the family curse but he scoffed at such an unscientific phenomenon. Country folk seemed to believe in the most ridiculous superstitions.

From the pride shown in the displays of their ancestors, the family protected their invaluable heirlooms. There was always someone in the area, keeping a sharp eye on anyone suspicious. He suspected Nagare believed he might snatch up one of their precious heirlooms. Risking a high paying job over an heirloom was a blatant disregard to his years of schooling. The shame of getting caught brought a mental wince. A mar on his record brought the worst work opportunities and a less than favorable reputation.

The Kurosaki family provided a decent enough salary where he asked no questions. He kept his opinions to himself and collected his usual salary every week. His stay in the old doctor's office came from the contract he signed. An old style home, a bit worn down from lack of maintenance. A downgrade from his studio apartment in Tokyo, the picturesque town sort of made up for it.

Dismissing himself from the staff members, he wandered down the hall toward the entrance. Having walked those halls in numerous occasions, he found the walk somewhat soothing.

To his utter delight, he noticed Hisoka through one of the many sliding doors. One which showed the main area where the martial arts classes took place. Hisoka stood against his kendo instructor. Clad in a well fitted uniform, Fujimoto admired the image before his eyes. It hurt no one to look at him. A well deserved treat after dealing with Hisoka's skittish and fidgety mother.

Hisoka began sparring with his teacher.

The comments from the female staff didn't embellish their heir's potential and talent. Graceful movements. Actions done with intent. No sloppiness whatsoever. He didn't understand why the family didn't place him in competitions. Such a waste. All this practice and nothing to show for it.

He witnessed kendo competitions in high school but, none of them contained the grace of the Kurosaki heir. Hisoka's instructor displayed the same fluidity through his years of mastering the craft. The sight was fascinating.

Due to his concentration on the sparring pair, he didn't notice the new presence slithering behind him.

Fujimoto muttered. "It's such a waste hiding him."

**I agree. **

Almost dropping his medical kit, Fujimoto stiffened. Trying to gaze over his shoulder, discreet in his movement, his peripheral saw a large mass behind him. A mass that didn't appear human. Gulping, he turned his gaze back toward the outside. Ignoring the problem might make it go away.

**He's**** such a delectable one. Isn't he?**

Fujimoto jumped. "W-What?"

**Don't play coy. The heir. He inherited just the right features. There's nothing wrong to look at him. Although, I'm sure you want to do more than to _stare_ at him. **

Fujimoto shook his head, trying to deny his secret desire. "Stop it."

**Why should I? It's a fact. The boy is a sight to behold. He's growing into such a beautiful boy.**

Fujimoto dug his fingers into his arms. "Whatever you are, I'm not falling for such lies. I'm not risking my livelihood for a passing fancy. Everyone has commented on the heir's beauty. It's nothing new."

The voice seemed to come closer to him, closer to his ear, it told him. **I can see your inner desire. You want to have him for yourself. Steal him away and never come back to this wretched town. You stayed just to have an opportunity to glance at the heir.**

"The contract keeps me here until the master's dismissal." Fujimoto spat, bitter in his tight knit contract. "He can ruin me with one simple phone call to the right person. Thinking of such thoughts does nothing but piss me off."

**Poor little doctor. **It cooed with apparent sympathy. **Stuck in this town until your _death_.**

Fujimoto risked himself and turned around. A scream lodged in his throat when he saw a large intimidating snake in front of him. It lashed it's tail, curling around his neck, stopping him from making any noise to alert of any trouble.

**Ah, ah, it wouldn't do you any good to alert anyone about me. Regardless, no one will help you. It was entertaining watching you moon over what is rightfully** **mine. **

Sticking the end of its tail inside of Fujimoto's mouth, the doctor screamed in vain. His eyes widened as the snake entwined around him, blocking any means of escape. Fujimoto tried to fight the snake but, the strength of the creature overpowered him. The snake lifted its head, gazing at his terrified face, amused at the struggle. Their line of vision connected and the snake god's eyes glowed.

This lasted no more than mere seconds before Fujimoto slumped in the beast's hold. Finishing its business, the Snake God was elated at the control over the human. It stopped using some of his extended power for decades. Finding no use when he ruled over the family without it. In a way, it transferred itself into the doctor, using him as a marionette for his enjoyment.

Squeezing _his_ new hand,_ Fujimoto_ sighed. "**Taking over humans is such a chore. They always feel heavy after the fact. Oh well. This one will serve my purpose well. I'm closer to the heir in this body. From the whispers going through the manor...he'll need a doctor soon.**"

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Vomiting in the first section_

* * *

Chapter 9

Hisoka found himself growing ill as each day passed on.

It started through a delirious headache which overcame his train of thought. His eyes remained focused on his textbook but the words blurred together into a mess. He rubbed his eyes and tried paying attention to his tutor. He closed his eyes and breathed through his nose. Her voice droned on and on. Monotone in level and irritating his nerves. She failed to notice her pupil strayed and paid no mind to her_ fascinating_ talk of the Meiji era.

At the end of their session, Hisoka struggled on gaining momentum on his feet. Black spots appeared in his vision before he stumbled forward. His hand slipped on the table before he fell onto the floor. The sound of his body slamming onto the floor brought out a scream from his tutor. She ran out of the room, leaving him half conscious. He cursed her carelessness for running off on him. Her scream brought on the attention of the staff anyway. He overheard her asking for the doctor to hurry up to the manor.

Through his delirium, his denial of not seeing the doctor went on deaf ears. The fear palpitated the air. His gift skyrocketed. The reality of him gaining some unknown sickness brought nothing but discomfort. The overwhelming nervousness collected into a huge mass which rendered him into unconsciousness.

He woke up in the same clothes. The sweat produced from his body stuck them to his body. He hated feeling unclean. Wrinkling his nose at the sensation. None of the staff tried their master's patience in disobeying his orders. One wrong slip of the tongue and the consequences came upon them. No one touched the heir of the Kurosaki family.

Struggling onto his knees, Hisoka tore out a fresh yukata from his wardrobe. Shedding off his clothes, he put on the new one. He tossed his clothing into the hamper on the other side of the room. His lack of strength gave him little energy for cleaning himself with damp towels. A later occasion perhaps but he doubted it.

Managing to get the yukata around his body, he tied the sash around his middle. His body ached from his movements but, he turned on his back without much issues. He laid back in time before the sliding door to his room opened.

The doctor lead the group of five people inside of the room. Four staff members carried medical supplies and new clothing in their arms. Too late on the changing clothing department. Hisoka concealed his utter displeasure at seeing Fujimoto. His upbringing prevented him from showing any emotions on his face. On the off-chance his mask slipped, everyone would pass it off as the sickness taking over.

Fujimoto's perverse thoughts poured out of him in waves. A significant rise since the last appointment from last year. Controlling his self induced injuries brought the doctor's visits down to nothing. An immense relief to his own state of mind. His mother continued on seeing the doctor over her own health issues. Hisoka's strong health contributed to keeping the man away from him as well.

At first, Hisoka thought nothing of the commentary. Staff members and towns people thought about his beauty and upstanding behavior. He overheard comments on the similarities between him and Nagare. Nothing new. He grew up hearing these words throughout his life. He also heard the old rumor of not being his mother's biological son. As if appearances confirmed parental rights. Ridiculous.

Fujimoto knelt beside Hisoka, his smile brought a shiver down Hisoka's spine. "It's been a long time since we saw each other. It's too bad that we're seeing each other under these unfortunate circumstances..."

Hisoka breathed through his nose to control himself. "I don't normally fall under illness." Hisoka turned to the staff and informed them before they handed them his new set of clothing. "No need for new clothing. I changed before your arrival. Your thoughtfulness is appreciated."

The young lady in question nodded, her face warmed red as she clutched onto his clothing. Some of the women slipped a jealous glance before turning their eyes back onto the doctor. The one closest to the doctor handed him his supplies.

"Let's start with the usual checkup before we move along." Fujimoto opened his medical bag and took out a stethoscope. "I'll start with your heart rate and then your lungs."

Fujimoto placed two fingers onto Hisoka's wrist. Staring down at his watch, he counted Hisoka's heart rate. A significant amount of time passed, Hisoka went through these He delayed taking his fingers off Hisoka's skin.

_Such soft and creamy skin. The scarring on the interior of his hands is almost gone. **Excellent.**_

Hisoka's eyes widened. The_ Snake God_. It appeared in the daylight. He assumed it was nocturnal on account of the time of their encounter. With his limited knowledge, he knew little of the abilities of this creature. Nothing. The recollections of his ancestor provided no descriptions other than the devastation the Snake God unleashed on their village.

He felt helpless in a room containing four other people.

Any attempts on taking back his hand failed, _Fujimoto_ tightened his grip on his wrist. Tight enough to cause a future bruise. With his back to the other staff members, they saw none of the expressive faces which showed his intent. _Useless people_.

The _doctor_ leered even more at him when his yukata exposed more of his skin. A familiar darkness oozed through _Fujimoto's_ fingers, slits developed in the pupils of his eyes, and his thoughts chilled Hisoka.

**I can't wait to sully this one. Such a delicious soul. Reminds me of the hero's heir. I enjoyed breaking his spirit.**

Hisoka reaction wasn't the best but he vomited on the _doctor's_ lap._ Fujimoto_ scrambled up on his feet and left the room. Swearing out loud, his footsteps hurried toward the nearest bathroom. Far away from that section of the manor. Hisoka hid his smirk behind his sleeve as he breathed in air to soothe his nausea. He coughed a few times, presenting an image of controlling himself.

As he composed himself, one of the women stood up and poured him a glass of water. She left the cup right beside him, alongside a handkerchief she pulled from her own pocket. He drank the water in huge gulps, taking away some of the foul taste from his mouth. Wiping his lips, he controlled the panic before it appeared on his face.

* * *

Throbbing developed underneath Hisoka's skin. Pulsating underneath his fingertips as he rubbed his temples with both hands. The whole ordeal irritated his gift and caused the biggest headache of his life. Running haywire toward a longer distance from his area. Picking up more thoughts from passing staff than he ever desired. Thoughts ranging from complaints to a paramour lingering in their mind. His mind swirled out of control from the mixture of people. An overload of memories stuck around in a section of his mind. Long enough where he remembered the emotion behind them.

He blacked out and slept an hour at a time. On and off. All throughout the day for a week. Giving him moments of relief but his body quivered whenever he tried moving. Churning developed in the pit of his stomach where he vomited into anything resembling a bag. In the end, his new caretakers left a basket near his bed. He missed Miya and Akane's attentions. Their homey touch far surpassed the mechanical actions of the ones overseeing him.

The sweet bliss of sleep escaped through his fingers when he woke up to the familiar ceiling of his bedroom. He moved the chill cloth from his forehead onto his tired eyes. Light burned his eyes. His body quivered and a churning developed in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to release the pressure and empty the contents.

His sickness prevented him from doing any schoolwork. Giving him nothing to concentrate on whenever he broke from sleep, not that it would do any good, Whenever, he tried reading his textbooks or his _safe_ reading materials, his vision blurred and he tossed his book next to his futon. No use worsening his condition.

In a moment of weakness, he thought either one of his parents might have come to visit him or ask about his condition. As their only son and heir, they must have a semblance of care for him. Just a tad. He kept the hope low. No use feeling disappointment at their lack of presence. During one of his conscious moments, he thought he saw his mother peeking into his room. Gazing down at him before she scampered away.

His gift was in such disarray that he didn't know whether or not he imagined the whole thing. He soothed himself with a hesitant confirmation that it did in fact happen.

He tried stomaching the broth brought to him from the kitchen, but ginger tea helped keep liquids inside of him. Any soup brought him the worst case of nausea that he simply pushed it away. The tepid liquid remained untouched on his desk.

Curling on his side, he stared outside the sliding door which lead to the outside of his room. The leaves fell off the branches of the tree, softly floating down onto the ground. He tried concentrating on the serene picture but, his mind swirled. Closing his eyes, he pulled the blanket over himself to block away the sun.

Days after the_ doctor_ examined him, no spikes of darkness neared his section of the manor. This didn't cease his reservations at all. Laying on his bed, he pondered on the discovery of the Snake God appearing before him in disguise. At the very least, it either controlled the doctor or possessed him. He couldn't pin point the exact reason.

He concentrated on the people who entered his room. None of them showed an inkling of darkness from their bodies. The Snake God presented such a suffocating darkness which caused it to stand out. Nothing came close to match it. His attempts worked against him due to his lack of control where he passed out through a combination of overloading and exhaustion.

The benefit of his lack on consciousness came through regaining back his energy and semblance of control.

* * *

Through the darkness of the night, Miya braved through the chilling hallways. A steaming cup of tea warmed her trembling hands. She placed good care in stepping in the right spots, reducing the creaks of the loose floorboards. Looking after Hisoka gave her a level of understanding of this side of the manor. She still remembered the rooms where they kept their supplies and extra linens.

The howls of the wind hitting the manor caused the old walls to creak. Miya placed a hand on her chest, trying to calm herself down. Giving into skittish jumps didn't help her out. She somewhat grew accustomed to the random noises but, she still jumped whenever a noise sprung out during the nights. Remembering the evil voice in the walls prompted her to fast walk through the hall.

Hisoka's door came in the distance, reducing her nervousness down. Maneuvering her hand just right, she opened the door and slid right in. She closed the door behind her and managed to control her voice before she screamed. Hisoka sat up on his futon so fast she wondered if he was awake the whole time. He knocked back the sheets down onto his lap and struggled to keep himself from falling backwards. She put her fingers up to her lips.

Walking closer, Miya knelt beside his futon, placing the cup in the floor, she whispered. "I heard about your sickness...I just...they gave me a list of things to do and—"

Hisoka coughed into his hand as he used his arm to stabilize himself. "It's fine. I have slept a lot and then wake up in delirium. Half the time, I don't recognize anyone." Miya scooted over the cup and he held it in a weaker grip than usual. "M—Miya."

"Yes, young master?"

Hisoka rasped out. "I—I'm not sick. I know I'm not sick."

Miya gulped as she scooted closer, she inquired. "How do you know?" She stayed silent on the paleness of his skin and the bags under his eyes. He seemed skinnier as well. "The doctor said—"

Hisoka collapsed back onto his futon, giving up on holding himself up. "This has gone on for _three_ weeks. No one will tell me what's wrong with me. This _doctor_ we have might not even know the exact reason. I can't eat anything—I can barely stomach tea and water." He sipped the tea and cringed at his stomach turning. "I want to go to a _real_ hospital."

Miya gritted her teeth, hating seeing Hisoka in such a state, she promised. "I will go to the master and demand to take you to the hospital. You can't keep going on like this. I don't care if I get fired. You need a real doctor to look over you." Risking herself, she placed a tender hand on Hisoka's shoulder before taking it back.

Hisoka quivered as another wave of nausea came upon him. "P—Please. I—I don't want to stay here. Insist that I stay in the hospital, it's better than staying in this bed and becoming worse."

* * *

Miya's interactions with Nagare Kurosaki came through curt orders and the occasion where he dismissed her from her duties as Hisoka's caretaker. The head of staff interviewed her and brought her into the fold. Nagare went through safety procedures to ensure his personal staff didn't relinquish family secrets. She had to sign a contract after all. When she first received a job in the family, the women of the staff boasted about their beautiful master. Fairer than the late master and gave them leeway for any requests.

Standing in the mere presence of the master brought her questions to the surface. Her concerns over the young master and the secrets she kept discovering as the days passed. Akane drummed it into her head to never question the family. The family knew best. Respecting their decisions stomped over their insignificant complaints. She remembered the old comments of the master, he might comply with her request. He was supposed to be less stricter than the late master.

Pausing in front of the master's private study, she bit her lower lip. She couldn't very well strut in and demand him to take Hisoka to the hospital. That was a blatant show of disrespect to the master of the manor. Stumped, she rubbed her temples and clenched her jaw. She promised Hisoka to get him to a hospital.

Nothing and no one should stop her from fulfilling a promise.

She slid the door open and bowed. "Master Nagare."

Nagare paused in trimming his bonsai tree, he laid his scissors on the table, turning to her. "Come inside and close the door."

Gulping, Miya managed not to trip on her own feet and kept her head low. Waiting on Nagare's signal, she didn't dare look him in the eye. She tried calculating a way to convince the master to send Hisoka to a real hospital.

He asked her. "May I help you?"

Miya got on her knees and cried out. "Master, please, take the young master to a hospital! A real one._ Please_." She lowered her face until her nose touched the tatami mat. "None of the medicine the doctor prescribed is helping him recover. He's withering away!"

Nagare's hand twitched, his head snapped toward the girl. His leveled and controlled voice scared Miya more than yelling. "You—You have continued on interacting with him. Silly girl. How dare you disobey my orders?"

Miya shook her head. Fibbing a bit on her discovery might work in her favor. "No, Master Nagare. His caretakers told me that he's getting worse. The young master's condition spread throughout the staff. They commented about it for the last few weeks, exasperating that he may die on us soon. I fear it might leak out to the extended family."

Nagare shuffled his hands into the sleeves of his yukata. He peered down at Miya, trying to evaluate the truth from her words. Despite the mistake coming from Hisoka's part, he thought he may have developed an affection for the girl. Kids tended to bond with the hired help and mistake it as falling in love. They spent the most time with them after all. Not like the relationship would have lasted. Hisoka had an arranged marriage lined up when he turned eighteen.

Best to sever the bond before Hisoka thought about running off with the girl. She might have inspired hope for him to abandon his duty. Although, Miya's family served the Kurosaki family for generations. Different ages coming in to give their homage to their ancestors victory. She learned from a young age not to question their family.

Her sudden request, no—her _demand_ caught him off guard.

This sheepish girl risked everything to stand before him. She didn't stutter. Her body language and voice spoke the truth. Whether she still interacted with Hisoka didn't matter, the mere thought of Hisoka's illness spreading out will cause panic throughout the town.

"Call the guards."

Miya lifted her head from the floor at his command. When he gave no other order, she lifted herself up from the floor. Bowing one last time, she almost ran from the room in disbelief.

_She did it!_ She was saving Hisoka's life.

* * *

Doctor Jiro Nakano sat across the ethereal beauty his nurses gossiped about. He saw where Hisoka Kurosaki inherited his appearance from. The slight differences between the both of them didn't dispute the fact that they were father and son. He wondered about the mother, a beauty no doubt, but the woman didn't accompany the group of people who wheeled in his patient. Nagare accompanied them at a safe distance. At the time, he was in the middle of treating a patient and part of his E.R staff handled treating Hisoka's condition.

His lead pediatric nurse, Kana Narita, described the men's actions as detached. All of them made strenuous moves to avoid touching him. Almost as if the teenager contained a contagious disease. Once they relinquished Hisoka's information, one of the nurses wheeled Hisoka toward one of the open beds. Hisoka moved _himself_ off of the wheelchair, his arms trembled from the strain of his weight. After politely declining any help from the nurses, he almost collapsed when he maneuvered onto the bed.

The men made no attempts to help him. Remaining firm in their spots, they kept their eyes on Hisoka's every move. Hisoka's father did the exact same thing. Glancing at his son, he said no comforting words to soothe any concerns. Kana contained a scathing reprimand over their lack of care and instead placed her attention on gathering more information from their patient. Hisoka provided a good timeline for them from the beginning of his decline in health.

When he first met Hisoka, Kana and the other nurses already kicked out the group from the emergency room. Having taken up too much space, they blocked them from conducting any treatment. As they hooked up Hisoka with his I.V, Nagare caused no scandal and ordered his men to follow him out.

Hisoka seemed to grimace at someone touching him so they began asking before laying a hand on him. They did this to all their patients but, Hisoka eyed their hands way more than expected. They didn't linger in touching him, their attentiveness to his needs made Hisoka relax in their presence.

Crossing out the usual illnesses, he excused himself to attend more patients. Throughout the day, he checked up on the variety of patients throughout the floor. Some less severe, others needed his full attention, making his day run faster.

The news about the noble status of the family caused a stir between the nurses on shift. To him, all patients were the same but the gap in wealth did provide Hisoka better accommodations. He overheard the demands of Hisoka's father who wanted his heir moved into a private room. Having expected such a request, the nurses hurried in readying the room.

Nagare didn't linger in Hisoka's new room, leaving the hospital and wrote down a number to contact him. Citing family matters of high importance. He didn't say goodbye to his son or even addressed him. Hisoka stared outside the window the whole time.

Through their busy shift, they didn't have time to think about Nagare's behavior. Once they had time to collect their thoughts, the relationship between father and son appeared strained. _Non-existent_. The sudden departure and coldness Nagare showed to his son baffled the ones who witnessed their interactions.

Considering he saw none of it, he kept his opinions to himself and let the nurses pour out their steam. He hated to say that he thought about their comments while checking up on Hisoka again.

Hisoka observed him even closer. His vibrant eyes seemed to look through his soul. Almost as if Hisoka could read his thought process about his family. Maybe it showed on his face? Regardless, it was rude to ask about his family situation so he said nothing.

He got a call from the lab and received an answer to Hisoka's sudden illness.

To his relief and horror, they found the problem: Hisoka was poisoned.

From the moment the test results returned, he ordered the right medications and a purge to help take out anything in Hisoka's stomach. After administering the proper treatment, Hisoka's skin developed color, a long way to go before he regained normal function. Hisoka fell asleep in exhaustion from the whole ordeal.

* * *

"Thank you for coming into my office so quickly. We have much to discuss." Nakano twirled his rolling chair, facing Nagare head on. "I figured out the ailment that affected your son. First of all, he developed no illness as everyone first thought. The symptoms masked the true reason which was worse than we expected."

Nagare straightened up on his chair.

"He was poisoned."

"Poisoned?" Nagare kept his cool composure in front of the doctor, a list of people wanting to harm the family formed in his mind.

The doctor cleared his throat. "We tested your son's blood and hair. Ran the tests three times to gain an accurate reading. There are high volumes of concentrated poison which built up over a manner of weeks. The appearance of an illness disguised the truth."

"How is that possible? Our family takes great lengths to care for my heir to the highest order." Nagare remembered his brother's warning, holding back an outward reaction, he breathed harsh through his nose. "It seems we had a slip of security. We will begin testing our food before consuming it from now on." Nagare stated. "We'll take Hisoka home now."

Nakano placed his foot down. "That's out of the question. Your son has to stay here for a week in observation. Maybe even longer. It depends on how well the medicine takes and your son's resilience—"

Nagare interrupted him without raising his voice. "We have our own family doctor making routine checkups on all our family members. No need for such a fuss."

Nakano heard of old family oddities but, risking the health of a child was beyond comprehension. "I called Doctor Fujimoto and he had no idea that your heir was poisoned. He didn't attempt to send out any blood for testing. Your son's condition could have been prevented weeks ago if your doctor went through normal procedures. I implore you to leave Hisoka-san for treatment. Taking him back home will cause his demise."

Nagare processed the doctor's words. For the amount he paid the doctor, he thought the man went through every procedure to insure the safety of his family. He received reports from Fujimoto and read through them.

"Are you certain?"

The severity of the situation showed through Nakano's tone. "Master Kurosaki, do you want your son to live or not? Taking him back home without the proper medical equipment and medicine will kill him. You're lucky to have brought him in during this stage of his condition. He has a chance to _live_."

Defeated and finding no other option, Nagare tipped his head down. "He may stay in this hospital."

* * *

In the afternoon, the cook ladled in soup with some soft vegetables into a bowl. The old doctor prescribed Rui a different diet than the heir and master. Her condition made it harder for her to process richer food. Last time they served her the food given to the master, she vomited in the restroom minutes later. Fujimoto kept up the same regimen and insisted on more vitamins added into the broth.

In the background, he heard his kitchen staff mutter about Iwao's visit. One of the men overheard the argument between the master and his elder brother. It grew heated quickly before Master Nagare pointed out Iwao's lack of an heir. He tutted at their lack of decorum. He taught them better than to gossip out in the open. The walls had ears after all.

Hurrying toward them, he left Rui's food unattended.

Someone slipped in through another door and unscrewed a glass vial. Tumbling the right amount of the liquid into the soup, the individual slipped the container into a hidden sleeve. Sneaking away from the kitchen, no one noticed anything different.

* * *

One of the elder kitchen staff cajoled in a sweet voice. "Lady Rui, you need to eat your dinner. The vegetables will help bring you strength." She scooted the tray toward Rui, not giving up on her orders. With enough insistence, Rui ended up eating a third of her food. She wasted her time trying to fight them.

"I—I don't have an appetite." Rui held her knees to her chest, her curls shielded her face away from the woman.

Having served the Kurosaki family in her youth, she saw the downfall of Lady Rui from the beautiful vibrant woman into this downtrodden imitation. It saddened her. She tried her best to serve her mistress and made valiant attempts to restore her back to her old self. She knew the death of Kasane hit the poor woman worse than she expressed. Twins were connected far deeper than ones who came into the world alone.

"Nonsense!" The woman piped up, she scooped up a spoonful of soup and held it in front of Rui's face. "There is no need to waste food, my lady. Eat a little bit, more than enough to keep your strength up."

"F—Fine." Rui stuttered out. To keep the staff away from her presence, she followed Nagare's instructions. At least, they avoided her after she had her sustenance for the time of day.

"Excellent."

Slurping down the spoonful, Rui felt her stomach cramp up from the lack of food. She gripped the ends of her yukata, readying herself for another serving of food.

"There! That wasn't so bad was it?" She continued on feeding Rui bites of all the food on her tray. "Good, you're doing better than yesterday. Let's try to finish the whole serving this time."

TBC


End file.
